Twisted
by A Little Dash of Anarchy
Summary: Courage is always there, you just need to seize it, show whatever shape fear has molded to your eyes and fight it with whatever feeble weapon you hold in your fingertips.
1. Chapter 1

Parallel rose: Yep I finished the redo, (after hundred years) now before you read this I must tell you one thing...

I. HAVE. CONFIDENCE. ISSUES!

do you know what for the past month I've been trying to convince myself that I don't suck at writing.

After you read this tell me-

do i suck

or i don't

On with the story!

_**By the way your have to save the world now. **_

-x-x-x-x-x-x- Lilly-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Always have a back up plan no matter how stupid it is because you never know in some bizarre way it might work!

This is my motto, the reason this is my motto is because if it wasn't true I wouldn't be sitting at the front of a small bus, in a state of mild panic because the fact that am a teenager and am a easy target for anything.

Yes people, if you haven't figured it out by now am paranoid.

To any person that sat in this bus (the elderly). I looked perfectly fine, swinging my legs and staring at thin air with a bored expression .

But then again I've always took chances…

Dave the driver is the guy who's given me directions that could help me get home. The guy doesn't even know where I live, maybe what town but not road I live at. I don't even know the guy much, he's just the bus driver that actually made the trip enjoyable. He connected with his passengers and most of them responded back and a friendly manner. to put it bluntly… For I could know he could have been some psychopath that's just leading me into trouble.

But I trust him and just to lighten the mood lets call it women intuition.

I mean it's summer and its only like… five pm. I should be able to make it home alright.

Great, Clouds are forming!

Hopefully Dave could drop me off before it starts and maybe I could get home before pours down much.

I see myself smiling in the reflection of the opposite window of the bus. A little thinking though and everything doesn't seem so bleak now.

Within half an hour I arrive at my stop, Dave gave me directions such as: just look for the billboard that's advertising toothpaste and take the alleyway down there. Simple enough. Even after he mentioned the part that the area hardly populated.

As I step off the bus I place my bag over my head as a shield from the rain. I can' help but notice that the rain really brings out that abandoned, desolate and eerie setting of the area.

Currently all I can see is empty areas where small stalls and shops are set up, you know the kind of markets where they have plastic sheets and metal poles to set up the stalls.

I hide under a closed fruit shop, the roof shields from the rain. Its quiet, blissfully quiet which is good so I just focus on finding my way home. And just when I think I caught sight of the billboard a voice shocks me… "is your name lilly?"

Eep.

Like alot of people would do, I turned around and faced my visitor. It was… a purple furball. A yellow cat eyed, purring, furrball. And the way I reacted probably wasn't the most mature…

1). I was certain my eye twitched

2). I screamed

3). And I ran, far away.

Well… I bet that's what other people would do!

Anyway ran, my legs were doing overtime, I mean a talking furrball knew my fucking name! sorry for the language but am a fourteen year old teenager that spends most of her so called social life helping her mother with the restaurant they own. How is a purple furrball going to know my name?

Soon enough I dashed into a alleyway (I don't think am lucky enough for it to be the one I need to find).

It's dark and very damp which is understandable seeing as it's still raining. "I should be safe" I muttered, "but then again I might of just overloaded with sugar when I was at the cinema" I said. I must be dreaming it, that wasn't normal maybe I should looooong rest when (if) I get home.

But yet again my thoughts were broken by some odd… event. Flapping, the sound of wings flapping and snickering, Me no like the snickering!

"master will be pleased" it sneered, the voice sounding extremely devious, and for some odd reason. I glanced at it's reflection on the puddle in front of me, I nearly gasped but am to shocked to do so.

Bright yellow bore into mine from it's reflection.

Those eyes… why am I reminded of Demidevimon? The flapping becomes louder which can only mean one thing… its scooping down for me!

My breathing becomes harsher and I sudden thought flashes though my mind. If it really is a Demidevimon those claws could shot right though my skin. I duck and see navy wings soar above me, I dig my nails into the ground as my sight is blocked by the darkness of tarmac. While he's turning in the sky I make a break for it. Hearing his claws hack into the building as I turn round the corner.

"Help please, there's something after me!" I screamed (for the second time today). I hear hissing, it's not very happy. Just keep on running lilly, Run for your life! But if that's really was a Demidevimon, where's the digimon that hopefully come and save me?

As I run past buildings I look behind myself to see if he's following but every time I look he's not there.

Maybe I was dreaming?

"No escape human!" oh great that's his voice! Before I could even ponder where he is, he snaps in front of me from the other side of a building. I stop, feeling like my legs are frozen. It is a Demidevimon, "Demi…" he going attack…

"… Dar-" suddenly he's blown back by a purple blur. He forced into a near by wall and I see my hero. It's the furball, "leave human alone!" it snarls, sharp teeth glistening. "so" Demidevimon coos "you finally figured out that this human is your tamer" he continued.

What?

"Your kind makes me sick!" he snarled, with that he flew into the sky and watched us (furrball) "Demi dart!" he called, I only watched in amazement, for the first time I saw a digimon attack. Small darts aimed themselves at Furrball and sent her (I think it's a girl) into the same wall as Demidevimon. "Ha! Your kind are so weak!" he taunted.

Okay now am slightly ticked.

He flew down and picked up into the sky, I knew he was threatening to drop furrball into the air. "ah well, your not much of a lost anyway" he said, dropping furball from the sky.

I can't help it now, am worried, I shouted and ran away from it the first time I saw it and it still came back to save me. I think I feel a tear coming… "FURRBALL!" I call.

Everything seems to slow down, I can just here myself still screaming as I run to catch it then a feel something appearing in my hand. I look down to see what appears to be a digivice.

It's a black plus sign, the screens outline is red and so are the numerous buttons and a string hangs from the top. Maybe I might be able to save Furrball… Well. Am going try!

"Digital upraising, digital evolution!" I call. the words just seem to… burst out of my mouth and as soon as I say it Furrball glows red. I can see it's form changing it grows legs and a long tail, a head, and cat ears. "Purrmon digievolve to…" it calls.

The form lands on the ground perfectly. I now see a Young panther with white stripes and ruby red claws, its yellow eyes gleam and it lets out a low primal growl. "Leonessmon".

I stand there shocked, am a tamer! But I have one gift curtsey of the digivice, two cards appear in front of me. One has a picture of long black claws on a red background and the other is also red but has a picture of many rubies outlined in black.

"Ruby claw!" Leonessmon calls, she leaps up her claws shimmering brightly. But Demidevimon dodges it, he sticks his tongue and fires a demi dart attack, Leonessmon dodges (narrowly) and attacks again but he misses it easily again.

Leonessmon roars and lets out another attack but Demidevimon uses this to his advantage and fires hitting her.

I run to her. "Leonessmon!" I call, she weakly gets up "Lilly me no very good partner" she said. Wrong! "no you are!" I called "I just need to be a better tamer" I gave her my hand "lets do this together" I said. she smiled "Leonessmon do!" she called.

I was happy now. Now what to d... the cards!

"Leonessmon prepair for another Ruby claw!" I called, she gave me a look of confusion "trust me" I said which is a bit since we only just met, she gave me a nod.

She leapt into the air reading an ruby claw, "ruby-" she started "digital advanced… Leonessmon's ruby blades!" I called, slashing the card though my digivice.

"…claws" as she readied to slash it was different from before. She didn't slash downward, she brought both of her claws together briefly and brought them out roughly in a cross movement. The attack hit Demidevimon square in the chest (dose he have one?) and the evil little gremlin fell to the floor and deleted himself. (YAY!)

The rain stopped.

"we did it!" Leonessmon cheered, I watched in amusement. "Leonessmon and Lilly make good team" she chirped "so I guess were partners" I said. she looked at me with shining eyes and nodded but her stomach rumbled.

I laughed but so did mine so she laughed and then we both laughed. While I laughed and I realised one thing… I found the billboard.

There it is toothpaste advertising! I ushered her with a hand "lets go home" I said, she nodded I think am safe with her near me. We walked for a bit in silence until…

"lilly look different from many humans" Leonessmon brought up, I turned to her so she could continue "Why?" she asked. For a moment I wondered what on earth she was talking about when it hit me. "my skin tones darker, am black, Jamaican" I replied she nodded "you don't understand do you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"You see, well... oh stuff it I want to go home!" I said, she nodded "Leonessmon understand that" she spoke.

We walked on the sun playing with our shadows as it cast of a calming orange and a blissful light blue in the sky as it set. The buildings glistening from the rain earlier and the lullaby of rain water dripping off buildings and objects.

It was a beautiful way to end a day and a beautiful way to start a friendship.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Parallel rose: on second thought leave your opinion for the latest chapter, thank you!

small notes:

digimon names:

Leonessmon: leoness- I wanted to be different and not put lioness, so it pretty much means the lioness monster. (even if its a panther)

Purrrmon: purr the sound a cat makes when its happy, the purring monster.

Attacks:

Leonessmon's ruby blades: Leonessmon/users claws extend to attack at a large range and add more power to claw based attacks. But these are quiet heavy and do make it hard for the user to move sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Parallel rose: another chapter, we meet Jake and he gets a digimon!

_**Lets all push Jake around! **_

-x-x-x-x- Jake -x-x-x-x-x-

right now she's taking her keys..._jingle, jingle. _

Check.

She should be walking to the down right now. _Thump, thump, thump _the door will open, and she'll leave. The sound of keys turning and the door closing makes it way to my ears, it means only one thing...

I missed the long lecture about my girlfriend May from my aunt! Now all I have to do now is avoid her when Ii come back home, just lie and tell her I have a lot of homework. I don't think I could bare another loooong talk about how the way my girl friend dresses.

"blah, blah, why dose she wear such short skirt?" I mocked "Blah, blah, blah!" I called, copping her nagging voice. Hasn't she seen a normal teenager girl before? Almost ever single girl I've seen wear short shirts.

I remember when I told her that yesterday, she said that was it necessary to wear ones that short. And I replied sarcastically that they wouldn't exactly sell them in the shops if they were really that small. This resulted in me and her getting into another fight and I was sent into my room and grounded.

So here I am, laying in bed being in a mood with her, how dare she ground me. I know I have no living mother or father to tell me that instead but still...

With that I crawled off my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I just acted like I ignored my alarm clock so really I didn't have time to watch TV or anything. After a long wash I came out of the bathroom and placed on my school uniform, I hate Germany none of there schools have uniform.

Oh stuff the teachers if they say I have a short tie, or my shirts untucked, everybody dose the same thing.

I looked at the mirror in front of me and gelled my hair, spiked it and rubbed my tired, blues eyes with a pale hand. I yawned, I really just want to go back to bed.

I made my way down the stairs and grabbed some crisps for breakfast. Placing my bag over my shoulder I walked to the door and made my way to the park. May should be there soon.

I only just realized how sunny it was when I came out, I mean nothing but the sun could blind me that much.

Stuff the school with its not summer uniform yet, with this weather you could cook an egg on the ground! I glance at young children holding lollies and ice creams from the ice cream truck that probably came awhile ago. If it wasn't for the fact I can't be bothered to run or the ice cream truck looks so babyish maybe I would have been bothered to get an ice cream.

But like I said... only if the ice cream truck didn't look childish.

I saw the park a few meters away from my sight. Remembering that is was early, I carelessly ran across the road, not bothering to check for car. Besides I didn't think I saw anyway.

I was wrong... just as I was half across the road I saw a car driving to me, I stood there shocked. I didn't hear the car beep or anything and it looked like it couldn't stop. It was going straight to me like the driver wanted me to die and seeing the current speed it was going at it surely would kill me.

Am about to brace for the impact when... "My master, duck!" a husky voice calls, I turn my head wildly just to see a white and blue blur push me out of the way. "what going on?" I called, white fur blocks my view and I only see (well I think I see) the car pass me wildly.

He gets off me and growls.

"what the hell is going?" I called again. "All is not over master" he replied, I... Did that wolf just talk? "All will be explained" he said, "what they hell are you talking about?" I paused "why the hell can you talk?" I asked, in hysterics, "never mind!" he called, I heard the car skid, the wheels screeching and coming back for us.

I looked to see that I was right. The car was coming back for us, with its wheels burning rubber and the red paint job shining in the sun... both it and the driver came for us. "Would you have any idea who has a big enough grudge against me to kill me?" I asked.

"no human master... digimon" the reply came from the wolf. digimon... wait Lilly, what? This can't be happening, no it can't be, digimon is a kiddish child show that only saddoes watch and is in no why real! Right? "Your not serious" I exclaimed.

He made no response. "Use the digivice" he said, "what digivice" I called he didn't answer and just ran forward to the speeding car. Wow, what speed. I just saw a thin blur as he ran, he jumped on the front window and blocked the drivers view, the car spun out of control.

It came to me in a wild frenzy, missing me by a meter. "The digivice master!" the wolf called from the car "what fucking digivice!" I called, if he could see it maybe he could tell me where the hell it is! And as if fate was against me (or heard me) a ice blue light appeared in my left hand.

I looked at in wonder as a black plus sign with a screen that was outlined an ice blue, so were the buttons and string hung from the top of it.

I picked it up and noticed to ice blue cards under it. One had a picture of a large diamond block of ice outlined in black , with more black lines indicating that the block of ice was moving forward in a fast way. The other has a picture of a giant block of ice outlined in black.

"use the cards!" came the wolfs faint call from beyond me. "Alright, alright!" I called in annoyance, I think theres an a place where you can swipe it or something... ah here we are and-

"Master watch out!" he called again, I turned and the car narrowly missed me. I watch as it goes past me and swirls beyond me, the wolf jumps off and opens his mouth. "Ice Jaw!" he called and with that a fair sized blast of snow came flying out of his mouth and shattered the car's front window.

Cool.

But he still stands his guard, glaring at the car harshly. Suddenly two bat like creatures come bursting out of the car, both of them having long arms and legs, big mouths and there teeth are showing. "Vilemon" he muttered "master, slash the cards" the wolf called. At this one of the Vilemon came flying to me, it's face forming a devious expression "not so fast human!" it called.

I saw the wolf running to me to help but I just stood and hastily grabbed a card. As if it were fate what I did next came to me like in a flash. Automatically I slashed that one card though the digivice and called:

"Digital advanced... arctic arrow head!" I called.

It was like someone was watching the wolf's running on TV and had fast forwarded it. He ran and jumped quickly so the Vilemon had no way to react. Within seconds he fired another Ice jaw, he then landed on the ground (rather clumsily) and ran to the other one (who had came flying me as well) , fired one last ice jaw and slashed though it.

I watched as data suddenly scattered and flew into the sky.

"whoa" I muttered, the wolf came to me and he began limping. That must of taken a lot out of him, he stopped in front of me and bowed obediently "a pleasure to meet you master, I am Snowhundmon" he spoke. "We shall make a great team in saving the world" he finished.

I gapped "saving the world" I repeated, he nodded "both the real and digital" he said "congratulations, you are now a tamer" he said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Lilly -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I do not like geography, geography, geography. We do not like geography any anything else" me and Tiff sang at back of the fields. Of course people were staring at us, but since not many people came back here and for once am not letting my confidence issues get the best of me.

If I feel comfortable with the people am with or the area am really hard to hate. (damn that sounded big headed) anyway it's strange that am singing this because I quit geography in year nine, Tiff has it and loves to mention after every geography lesson that she doesn't hate the lesson just the the (every) teacther she has for it.

So because am bored and I lack friends I decided to sing along with her for the heck of it. "and on with the second verse" she called. So we sang "I want to go home, go home, go home I want to go home, and nothing else!" we sang people stood there and one random told us to shut up but we ignored them well... tiff ignored them.

I shut up while she continued. She stopped and looked at me with a disappointed look "oh come on Lil, you can't let some random kid stop you from enjoying yourself" she said. I guess she right... she looked onward seeing as I said nothing after.

We sat there for awhile, which has been happening for the last couple of weeks since Leonessmon came to me. I just trying to accept that I was chosen to help save the world. I mean it's me my confidence issues make it hard for me to do much.

I know... am getting good to some level, I know what both of the cards do now:

the first card I used extends Leonessmon's claws so she can strike at a large range. But unfortunately there quite heavy and need a lot of practice to use fully and skillfully.

The second card is defensive card, field of rubies fires a large amount of small rubies and as the make contact with the opponent they explode. There quite small through and don't do a lot of damage to a opponent who is at a champion level.

I sighed, what do I have that could possibly help save both words? But let me not worry Tiff so I opened my mouth and... " I do not like geography, geography, geography" I sung, Tiff smiled at me as I sung it loudly and she joined in " We do not like geography any anything else" we sung louder.

A football narrowly missed us, and two other people called for us to shut up but I just ignored them for once. And continued to sing with my best friend, we swayed our heads to side to side and smiled and laughed lightly.

I didn't care what people thought for once, and I felt good!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Jake -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That was the most hectic hour in my life, from being attacked by a car, then figuring out that its not the driver that after you but digimon. Characters that you thought were no more than a kids show, then a weird wolf saves you, your told it's your partner and that it's name is Snowhundmon.

But! Thats not all folks. Your girlfriend comes to walk with you to walk with you to school. She gets curious when you stand in front of a bush (I pushed Snowhundmon in it) and you flatly refused to walk with her she humps and stomps off.

And right now your standing by one of the schools shrubs and telling your digimon to hide there. "So you stay here and don't come out unless it's a good reason" I said, he was still puffing from the battle earlier, which I can understand seeing as he ran quite a lot.

He resisted the urge to growl at me, I guess he doesn't like to be looked at like he's weak. "I'll be back soon Snowhundmon" I called as I left him "understood master" he spoke. I walked into the school building and as I entered and walked past the art rooms the second bell rang to signal the start of the first lesson. And every student knew one thing... that was bell that you had to be inside the class by.

I couldn't care less, I have history now and to tell you the truth I regret taking it.

As I walk slowly though the hall ways some bump (ran into) me. In the sudden contact I landed on the floor, I looked up to see my attacker and rubbed the back of my head because of it's contact with the ground.

In image was slightly blurry as soon as it returned back to normal I saw that she was female. As my head stopped spinning, a black girl, Jamaican... Lilly!

She rubbed her forehead and muttered curses under her breath, she looked to me and gasped, the grip on her giant art folder tighten (it could knock out a fair sized year seven). I gave her a mocking smile and she growled.

"well if isn't the follow along puppy dog" I said, the grip on her art folder tightened "jump off a cliff!" she snapped. Wow I hit a nerve! And like always I enjoyed it "yeah right" I snorted, "oh Jake can't you just leave me alone" she called.

"Don't flatter yourself, you bumped into me" I stated smugly "oh jump off a bill board" she muttered "how original" I replied dryly. She growled, her eyes burning malice into me as she did I noticed one thing around her neck... the string on a digivice.

My smug and mocking expression changed into one of seriousness. "whats that around your neck?" I asked she stopped glaring at me and looked to her neck confused. "whats it to you?" she asked, "just tell me!" I called.

"why?" she asked "Lilly" I warned, I noticed that now she had two strings around her neck she picked one of them up and showed me a silver cross. "the other one" I said, "and why should I do that?" she asked, I growled.

I looked into my pocket and picked up my digivice. "if it's what I think it is this should be a good enough reason" I said, showing her the digivice, she gapped. "this is some sick joke" she called "no way am I saving the world with you!" she spoke.

"Shh, keep it down. I don't think a lot of people are suppose to know about this" I said, her eyebrows narrowed. "I think am going to lose my sanity" she muttered. "Hey!" I called "it's not like I want to do this and even if I wanted why would I do it with a tag along puppy like you!" I called.

"Stop being so high and mighty about yourself" she said, turning her head away from me "whatever, go to your stupid art lesson" I replied. With that she walked past me

And tripped me with her folder as well. As i slowly got off the floor i heard a door being open and shut.

I turned round and saw that she was gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Small notes:

Snowhundmon's card skills (rookie)

Arctic arrow head: this enables the digimon to run at high speeds, its take to master fully. The user can not run in a curve or zigzag, it can jump or leap, unfortunately it takes a lot of energy out of the user so it must only be used once or as a last resort.

Leonessmon's card skills (rookie)

Field of rubies: hundreds of small rubies are launched to stop or shock the opponent for escape. As they make contact with the opponent they explode unfortunately the rubies do not hold a lot of power in rookie form.

a/n; the: I do not like geography song was something two of my friends were singing couple days ago. And for the last couple of days I've had trouble deciding what Lilly dose her first appearance in this chapter.

So why not? And just to tell you for no apparent reason it was in my head for my whole art lesson. I never want to go though that again!


	3. Chapter 3

Parallel rose: we see how Leonessmon again and a bit of her personality in this chapter.

And your going to find out a bit more about how Lilly and Jake know each other.

Now on, with the next chapter...

_**The jerk and the beast**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Lilly -x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stared blankly at the piece of paper in front of me, the one that pictures of expressions and faces. Even now that one thing keeps ringing in my head... it can't be. He has to work with me, why? I know before I would have been thrilled, Jake was working with me that meant there could be a chance to repair our friendship.

Never gonna happen, were too distant now.

Besides tiff is my best friend now. I no longer want him to be my friend, not even something remotely close!

Just get over with it Lilly he won't annoy you... much. Stuff that, he will annoy you, he'll annoy you until you die of agony. I can just picture him going on and on about how much of a tag puppy I am.

My grip on the pencil tightened.

Why doesn't he just die! I don't care how as long as I don't ever have to see him again. That inconsiderate, lying, heartless...

_snap! _

I didn't realize how tight I was holding that pencil. I guess really we can't be friends if I get that mad just because I think about him. So it's settled, even if I have to work with him I won't talk to him more than necessary is that nothing at all.

I just ignore him, he's no longer apart of my life now. He left me to go with May and the popular people but what I can't get is that we were best friends. We knew each other since kindergarten and he just left me like that.

I tried to stay with him, even if deep down I knew he would leave me but he just left me and denied that he ever liked being my friend.

So thats now, if he couldn't care less neither should I!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Jake -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

usually when am in my history class, my mind wonders anywhere and I don't really pay attention to what the teachers is saying.

So far, I've just occupied my mind with May and all my other friends, I don't really need to think about saving the world and... Lilly.

Tag along puppy, thats all she is.

Lets banish that tag along puppy out of mind now, I have better things to think about like... my date. May, sweet May, I wonder where we'll go for a date next, stuff my aunt about being grounded I'll go.

I'll just climb out of the window and climb back in.

I gazed out of the window now. I watched the birds fly onto the branches of the tree that brushed against the window, the clouds floating and the sun shining. Maybe thats where we could have or next date, waiting the sunset or the scenery.

Maybe...

"Mr. Smith, did you here a word I just said?" a voice interrupted, I turned to the window to see my teacher Mr. Grapston staring at me with a text book in hand.

"No sir, I didn't" I uttered, (cause I couldn't give two shits.) He sighed "don't you want to pass this GSCE?" he asked, I nodded "yes sir, I do" translation: if it means I don't have to see you again, then yes.

"well if you do, then I suggest that you pay attention in future" he spoke, I nodded again. Oh, fall off a cliff!

What?

I didn't just say that, I didn't just copy Lilly's pathetic...

_Bang! _

Everyone became startled, everyone was either looking around there desks in confusion or watched as small grains of the celling lightly fell down. "Something must of fell from upstairs" Mr. Grapston said, but even he himself looked confused.

As he walked on like nothing happened another bang came, it was not as loud as the last one. "Sir that wasn't from the upper floor" one student called and if your in need of details the student's name is is Daniel Sparking. A boy who isn't afraid to voice his opinion out even if it's gotten him into trouble sometimes.

Sir looked around in mild confusion, I knew as a teacher his first priority was to make sure we don't worry, but still... "sir, should we leave?" another student asked, Tiffany Edwards was her name. He shook his head "no, remain here until were told to go!" he called.

I only looked on and the grip on my digivice tightened, what if I needed it. There was silence and Sir waited a few moments before he thought it was safe to start the lesson again and just when he picked up the text book to read from, the fire alarm went off and everyone blocked there ears.

But that wasn't the last of it, before anyone could finish there complains on the sound, screams and calls of terror came from the door and the sound of running came after it.

From what I heard there were people calling: "it's coming" and "what is it?" I sure didn't know what it was or why it was here but... it wasn't human.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Lilly -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lilly can Leonessmon fight now?" she asked for the... fifth time since we've been running.

"No!" I called, I looked behind me and see our 'visitor' still is content in chasing us. "Wait Leonessmon, we have to get it out of the sight and area of other people" I said, she made no reply and continued running.

"He' catch up Lilly!" Leonessmon called, figures, I didn't think we could outrun an Orgemon for long. "what we do now?" she called, I looked round and saw nothing but the lockers that we pass down the hallways.

... Lockers!

"kick those lockers into him Leonessmon!" I called, "Leonessmon do!" she replied, could hear the lockers being knocked over and Orgemon's call of difficulty as he tried to dodge them. "Now run!" I called.

She obeyed and we ran for the door, I pushed it wildly and ran. "to the fields!" I called, again she obeyed and we dashed for the fields, Orgemon followed us and he didn't seem pleased about the lockers being pushed at him.

"Leonessmon ready!" Leonessmon called on my right, I nodded, now what could I attack with first? I thought, the grass isn't slippery from rain so slipping it's up isn't a opinion, so...

"Lilly, watch out!" Leonessmon called, "Huh?" I spoke and then realized Orgemon running to me with his mallet up. Leonessmon pushed me out of the way and I rolled across the grass. Suddenly I saw Orgemon come back for me, this time I thought for myself.

I got up and dashed farther down the fields and brought my cards to my hands.

Which one, which one!?

This isn't like any of the other digimon we fought! Oh yeah, they were rookies. "Leonessmon, your assistance would be nice!" I called, but I guess am too far away for her to hear. I could hear It's footsteps getting louder, he was catching up, great!

Urm... what to do when your being chased by a large orge like beast on a field? Erm... turn? I did, I ran left suddenly and it was a good thing I did, seeings as his mallet narrowly missed me. "Leonessmon!" I called, REALLY don't like this!

Suddenly I hear Orgemon fall to the ground, so she did it.

I turned but I didn't see Leonessmon. I saw... a wolf? A white furred wolf, with black claws and blue imprints on it's chest. It's growls "Run and return to your partner!" he called, I obeyed and ran past him, while I did I noticed that he was pressing force on one of his front legs, it was damaged.

And when I ran blindly, I saw one person I wasn't glad to see...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Jake -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You run like a chicken" I commented smugly with a smirk... wow, its was a good thing that looks didn't kill.

"Next time watch where your going" I said, my smirk still remaining and now... yep that is one nasty look shes giving me.

"Lilly!" I hear another female voice call, I see a black panther, with white stripes and ruby, red claws. She jumps on Lilly and Purrs happily "Leonessmon glad Lilly safe" she said, I raised an eyebrow. Wow, this digimon could win the grammar awards!

"Leonessmon... could you please get off?" she called, after about five seconds it finally realized that it was crushing her ribs and vital organs.

Wow, brilliant!

The cat jumped off and it's ears flattened "Leonessmon sorry" she muttered, Lilly brushed herself off as she got up "such a gentlemen" she muttered under her breath darkly. "Last I checked, you weren't the girl needed someone to cater on there every whim" I muttered.

No more was said. "Well shouldn't we be fighting this... thing?" I said, without looking at me she uttered the words: "Your digimon legs is wounded" she said, I looked to Snowhundmon and indeed she was right. At every swing of that things hammer, Snowhundmon narrowly missed it was winced as he landed.

He still hadn't recovered from all that running before. Damn it, that stubborn wolf! I asked him if he 'd recovered from all that running, he said yes.

"Digital advanced, Leonessmon's ruby claws!" I heard Lilly call behind me.

I just see a red and black blur pass me and it seems to be Leonessmon. I watch as she jumps into the air and brings her right claw in the air, her claws are longer now and she swings them skillfully and swipes the beast in the chest.

"Mr wolf, run!" she called as the beast fall over. Why? It fell so why should Snowhundmon run? "Crap..." Lilly muttered "it isn't down yet!" she called, what? Suddenly the creature jumps up and swing his mallets wildly.

It runs wildly after Leonessmon and Snowhundmon, an it's way it stamps down patches of grass and slams plants.

"Thats it, now am mad!" it called, with that it slammed Leonessmon into a nearby tree, "Leonessmon!" Lilly called, I just only watched at that things power, it hit Leonessmon like a fly! It makes it way to Snowhundmon, who leg isn't helping the matter.

No, its not going to happen! "Digital upraising, Ice guard!" I called as I swiped the card, suddenly Snowhundmon leaped and slammed its claws into the ground. I was surprised as ice suddenly shot from the ground like a shield.

But as he landed away from the ices path he looked even more tired, and the Beast easily smashed thought it easily. "Fuck" I cursed, things weren't going right! "Ruby claw!" I voice called, I saw Leonessmon leap for the beast and slash it's face wildly.

It clutched its face in pain and went on it's knees to the floor.

"Attack Orgemon, now!" Lilly called, Orgemon, so thats what it's called. I was wonder- "Jake!" she snapped "alright, alright, what are you my Aunty?" I called, I didn't let her reply "Snowhundmon, go for it!" I called.

"Ice jaw!" he called, firing a blast of cold, icy, winds. It hit Orgemon and Orgemon went to the floor. "I hope he stays down this time" I muttered, Snowhundmon struggled to get up "Oh no, your taking a rest" I said.

"I must... defeat Humans!"

I turned to see Orgemon running towards Lilly in blind rage, "Okay, this has gone far enough!" I called, grabbing digivice. My grip around it and I could feel tingling under my hand "Master, your digivice... it is burning Bright blue" Snowhundmon spoke.

I picked it out and he was right. "What dose that mean?" I asked, "it means that the power you give to me has run off a strong emotion, a desire" he spoke. "Yeah my desire is to get this Orgemon out of my life!" I called.

"lets do this!" I called.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Lilly -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And for the fifth time, Leonessmon pushed me out the way of Orgemon's mallet and narrowly missing it herself.

"I destroy you!" Orgemon called, I don't get it, how come every digimon we came across has a grudge against humans? Why? And again Leonessmon pushed me out of the way, but this time she got hit and the mallet came again to hit me.

I stood there shocked and tried to brace myself for the mind binding pain that was soon to follow... "Digital upraising... Arctic arrow!" Jake boomed, I turned just to see a blur blur dash past me and strike Orgemon head on.

Whoa, what a hit!

"Your getting on my last nerve!" He called anger clearly showing, "You've put us though enough pain now, you've pushed to to my limit and now you have to pay!" he called, Orgemon weakly got up and spoke: "humans must die" he spoke.

I almost felt sorry for it. "Humans must die, is that all you can you say!" he thundered, "Snowhundmon, lets finish this!" he roared, I just stared, I knew it was wise to stay away from him when he got this mad.

"Yes master!" Snowhundmon called, and I didn't recall seeing him return to Jake's feet. "Digital upraising... Arctic arrow!" he called. The blur was back and with one final push Orgemon was turned to Data at contact.

With his eyes closed he held out his hand to me "Take it and don't go on about Women independence junk!" he muttered darkly, I accepted and got to my feet. "Thanks" I muttered quietly.

He nodded and turned to Snowhundmon, who I realized had glowed a light blue. After several seconds a small, light, blue, wolf cub stood in his place.

Cute!

"Must of used to much energy" I muttered, "he'll be fine, just give him some rest" I said. "so whats your name now?" he asked, and in the most adorable voice the little digimon called.

"Wintercubmon"

"So can you walk?" Jake asked, the little wolf nodded. "I can, I think I would slow you down if i did" I can see am not needed anymore. With that I walked to Leonessmon and ignored there conversation , "Lilly okay?" she asked, I nodded "fine, lets just go home" I said.

She grinned and happily walked but my right, now all we had to do is hope that no one was walking down our short cut to my house or my was at work and we did that have to worry about a thing. I glanced once more at Jake, he was holding his hands out for Wintercubmon to jump in, which makes me wonder...

Why did he offer me his hand a while ago?

I shouldn't make such a big deal out of this, I mean maybe he just wasn't thinking right. I shook my head to rid the thoughts, should be getting home if my mum found out about what happed today. So I started to walk and leave Jake and Wintercubmon alone.

I was about to touch the back gate when he called my name. "what is it?" I called without turning, I heard him pause "just forget about it" he replied and with that I heard his foot steps walking the the other direction.

Well... that was weird.

I wonder, what he wanted to ask me?

--------------------------------

Parallel rose: I think am pushing Jake and Lilly's relationship abit. But then again the only thing that Lilly has said to Jake is out of the concern of Snowhundmon and Jake was rather irritated with whats been happening for the last couple of day's with his aunty.

So that burst of power won't be common.

That just my way of saying they had to struggle with Orgemon and there not Mary sues.

Attacks:

Ice guard- the user slams claw, paws, etc... onto the ground and a large amount of, thick, ice appears from the ground. Depends on the users energy amount, if the user is low on energy the amount is quite small and easy to break though.


	4. Chapter 4

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Jet x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Its official, I hate wolfs" Agumon muttered, I chuckled as I walked by him.

"complaining isn't going to get you anywhere" I taunted, he hmped and continued to look around for our target. "Now, if I were a large, ice blowing, furball where would I be?" Agumon said, I just laughed slightly "Agumon your patience amazes me" I spoke.

"Shut it Jet!" he snapped.

But after that, Agumon stood frozen with his eyes wide opened... that could mean only one thing...

"Jet, duck!" he called, I dropped to the floor and turned, only to see a wild ray of Ice fly over me. "That wolf is dead meat!" Agumon snapped, his eyes burning malice "How dare he fire at you!" he shouted.

I got onto my feet and followed him as he ran to the attacks source. "Agumon, stop being so rash!" I scolded , he paid no attention and continued running with his sliver stick in hand and lab coat hovering off the ground slightly.

"Theres the cowardly wolf!" he called, running wildly, I looked ahead and indeed he was right. Garurumon's form stood a few meters away from us, it growled at us and Agumon snarled back.

With it's eyes narrowed, Garurumon opened his mouth to attack. "Howling blaster!" he called, firing another stream of icy and snow at us.

Alright now its on!

"Digital advanced... Atomic flame!" I called, swiping my card thought my black and fire green digivice. Agumon took in a deep breath and steam was visible from his teeth, suddenly he opened his mouth and fired a stream of bright green flames and they had contact with the ice and now.

There was an explosion from the impact and smoke appeared. In this time I brought another card out and slashed it though me digivice. "digital upraising, digivolvetion active!" I called, Agumon glowed bright green and I only saw his form briefly in the smoke.

"Agumon Hakase digievolve to..." A bright green light flashes from the smoke and his form leaps from it above and as he lands on the ground he speaks in a deep voice. "Secdondarygreymon!"

well Garurumon doesn't really stand a chance.

And if your wondering what Secondarygreymon has to offer? I'll give some details, hes a red, dinosaur hybrid, with a long black, sleeveless coat, he has navy blue trousers that are torn at the end and armed with sharp, Three nailed claws, sharp teeth and toes.

"Remember not to lose control Secondarygreymon" I called, he grunted and ran straight for Garurumon. Garurumon seemed intimidated by his new form and ran to the safety of a abandoned train station near us.

Secondarygreymon followed and I followed him. I watched as Secondarygreymon cornered Garurumon but the wolf saw another train tunnel and leaped down there. "Come back here you cowardly wolf!" he snapped.

It was dark down the tunnel and I was sure that Garurumon was up to something. "Secondarygreymon is could e a trap!" I called, he paid no heed and ran down the tunnel, damn it, he's losing it.

He's letting his rage get the best of him.

All that could be heard was the dripping of water from the ceiling as I watched that tunnel. I began to worry now, what if they went further down the tunnel? For a moment I hesitated and looked at the tunnel closely... nothing.

The greatest thing to do in this situation is to think of something far worst. Then you don't feel too worried about doing that one thing... yep changing my younger sisters nappy is more scary from this by far!

So I jumped off the platform and as soon as my feet made contact with the rails, I heard thumping.

I know this might seem rash but its better than doing nothing. "digital advanced... radioactive knuckles!" I called, there was a brief flash of bright green in the tunnels and a loud roar.

Nothing...

suddenly..."Farflex fury!" good, Secondarygreymon will be fine, and with that Secondarygreymon leaped from the tunnel and landed near me. His claws had on the radioactive brass knuckles, which were steaming slightly. "Secondary, your gonna death one day!" I snapped.

It's not healthy for a seventeen year old to worry that much.

He grunted and roared... he wouldn't! He ran, I could just picture that blood lust grin on his face and the drool ready to drip of his jaws. No! "SECONDARY!" I roared, "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" I called.

He ignored me and ran straight in the tunnel and came out dragging Garurumon. He swung it wildly, still holding the other digimon, with that he let go and sent it flying past me. Garurumon lands with a large thud and Secondarygreymon dashes past me.

Great, here we go again!

I grabbed my digivice tightly and pointed it to him, and like I wanted it to a long whip appeared and hit Secdondarygreymon. He winced and glared back at me "you know I don't want to do this, but you need to get fucking act together or I will be forced to do again!" I snapped.

He ignored me now and continued with Garurumon, even now the poor digimon didn't have a chance. It stood it's feet weakly only for Secondarygreymon to hit it mercilessly back, punch after punch after punch.

I still kept my grip on my digivice as I closed my eyes from his rage.

It should be done, that digimon could of harmed other humans. Soon enough he'll just fade into data like all the other we thought... but even so, couldn't you feel sorry for it?

Alright, this has to stop! Which that I wildly pulled my digivice to my back and faced it to Secondarygreymon and the whip shot out at amazing speed and hit him. It was so powerful that he stopped punching Garurumon and he reverted back to his rookie form.

He was now back to Agumon and he lay on the floor motionless. For a moment I feared that Garurumon would use this as a advantage but from the way he looked at me then to Agumon, I figured he was afraid of what power I used when I hit Agumon.

He gave me one more glance and left. I would of chased him but it would have been pointless, Agumon was down and still in rookie form. I placed my digivice in my pocket and looked down to Agumon and spoke "Agumon?" I asked.

"yes Jet" he muttered, without facing me. He still feels ashamed after... you know. "your forgiven"I muttered, he turned to me, obliviously surprised that I knew what was bothering him. I held out my hand "shall we go Hakase?" I asked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Jake -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The government, how I hate the money stealing bastards!

If it wasn't for them saying that the Orgemon or what ever it is was nothing to panic for. Currently we need to remain calm and not cause an uproar in the public. Stuff them! And I was really looking forward to the fact we could miss school over it.

I mean if I didn't know what it was sure I would be worried but since I know am not that worried.

I've fought plenty of... Rookie digimon, well thats what Lilly calls them. And so far it's nothing I can't handle, I've mastered the cards and figured out that it takes quite a bit of energy out of Snowhundmon every time I swipe them.

But one day I think that I can swipe the cards and Snowhundmon wouldn't lose a sweat.

I hope that day comes soon, I would love to see Lilly's face and she could stop moaning how I shouldn't be so over confident. She keeps on going about how this is only beginning, theres More champions, ultimates, and megas.

Where? I haven't seen any other digimon like Orgemon so far.

She's bluffing!

I would chuckle but am kinda of walking to school in the street and people would think am kind of...

screwed.

The school came into sight and I sighed at seeing the dreaded sight, History, Science, English.

Generally most of them. I look around and check for Snowhundmon in the bushes, finally I see his ice blue eyes glancing at me from the bushes near me. Good, I don't want Lilly snapping at me that I should never go any where without him.

As I head up the front step and open the door, May jumps me from behind. "Hey Jakie!" she called, I smiled and held her close. "Hey to you to" I replied, gazing closer into her eyes. She giggled, her head tipped over and her long blond hair brushed my arms.

I drummed my fingers on her back and pressed my head against her. "special enough to make you happy when your next to the school front door, wow Jakie I feel honored" she said, "why shouldn't you?" I played, rubbing my forehead into her hair.

She giggled again.

I gripped her small frame tighter and ushered her to the doors. "Shall we go inside madame?" I played, snuggling her rose into my neck she muttered: "wee, misuse". I suddenly laughed, she faced me and gave me a fierce look.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked, annoyed.

And it became a crime to laugh why? "no I just remembered about my Aunty giving me a lecture about I shouldn't date girls who are skinny" I uttered, "am gonna have to tell that old hag of hers to shut up" she said.

Old hag? Wait I moment I may not connect with my aunty like I used to but thats no reason to call her an old hag. "May take the old..." I didn't get to finish that sentence.

I mean if you were in my position: A guy, about to scold his girlfriend for an insult and she kissed deeply into the side of your neck... what would you do? Thats right your next sentence wouldn't even be in English.

My mind was rushing currently, and if it wasn't in such a mess I might of stopped the rest of my sentence from coming out like this:

"Mahg mmocent mack"

I felt her hips rub against mine and before I knew it my whole brain wasn't responding to any of it's commands. She moved away and I missed the warmth of her near me, in an automatic response I groaned and gripped her waist tightly.

She giggled. "I thought you were saying something the old hag comment" she said, "stuff that!" I called, my grip on her tightening. "lets talk about that later" I would remind her about later, It's just right now am busy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Lilly -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall, ooh  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly, ooh_

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

"Your getting there" Tiff interrupted, I turned to her with a smile on my face.

"You think, I know I still sound a bit scratchy and I crook abit" I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Well to be honest, I did notice a little bit. But it's better than before" she spoke, I sighed, and looked around us.

No one here, were at the back of the field again and am glad because I don't like people to hear my horrible singing. I sighed, "am never gonna this done" I muttered, Tiff shook her head "negative as always, you should be proud. You've improved since we first started" she said.

I shrugged, "yep the old crow finally got singing lessons" I uttered.

Tiff sighed, "okay Lil, whats wrong?" she asked, "nothing" I replied, (am hiding one of the biggest secrets from my friend) I couldn't look at her, I turned away and refused to give her eye contact.

"Lil, what is it?" she asked again, "I said nothing" I repeated slightly firmer. "shouldn't we be practicing?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

She didn't buy it.

I regretted that I choice to face her now, she stood there giving me a annoyed expression. "Lilly" she said, with a serious tone in her voice but I didn't say a word, "Lilly, I'll ask you again... what's wrong?" she spoke sternly.

Suddenly...

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Talk about being saved from the bell!

The fire alarm rang wildly cross the fields, me, tiff and many other students covered our ears in the outburst. "Wouldn't they wait until there whole schools in a lesson before they decide to do a fire drill" Tiff called.

I silently agreed with her, but I think why the alarm was called... there was another digimon on loose .

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Jake -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Go!" I called, pushing her to the exit.

"Why, what makes you so special to stay here?" she asked, "May, am in no mood for this! Get. Out. Now!" I hissed, pushing her to the door more forcefully.

She struggled against my grip but somehow I was able to open the fire exit and push her out of it.

"Jake!" her voice called from the door "Don't you fucking dare open the door!" I boomed, before she could even disobey me I pulled the door handle and prevented her from opening the door.

"I said stay!" I called, she grunted and pulled the door harder, "Jake, whats going on!?" she called.

For a moment she almost sounded like she was desperate.

I never knew her to be, I've known her for quiet awhile and what ever she wanted she got. There were even some people that commented that May got me and not the other way around (I argued of course) What May wanted May got... so something like this seemed strange.

"Master?" A voice asked, I looked down and saw Snowhundmon staring at me with an concern expression. I shook it off and spoke "never mind, wheres the digimon?" I asked.

With a turn of his back he answered me "Follow me" he said, then suddenly dashed forward.

I turned every second, I was surprised that I didn't see May coming though the door and calling my name. My mind wasn't as lease, was something wrong with her?

But I continued to run and follow Snowhundmon, What ever is was had to wait.

This was more important.

Eventually he made us run up two flights of stairs, to you that may not seem like much but... the flights of stairs have a large number. Needless to say... I was knackered!

My breathing was unsteady and I glanced out the windows, what I saw made me stand right back up. I saw Lilly, and her cat partner facing some... big, dark grey wolf, with white stripes. Her partner seemed to snarling and Lilly seemed to holding her cards ready.

I ran up to the window and watched. No one seemed to more and I knew Lilly was dead nervous, my hands clenched at realizing how many steps we would have to take to even get close to the battle. We certainly couldn't use the same way we got up here, even with the fire exit I pushed May out of we still would have to run for a good five minutes.

I looked to Snowhundmon, who was indicated to the path we were taking before. While I was in my lessons it seemed that Snowhundmon took his chances in looking around the school to figure paths and easy short cuts if we were ever attacked.

He ran again, and I followed, madly dashing down the spiral of stairs I now really hate.

Finally I saw the door in sight, "Snowhundmon, burst the door open!" I called, "Yes master" he replied, and before I knew it the door was on the ground with a quick thud.

I looked in front of me to see Lilly already fighting, her partner seemed to be trying to avoid the wolf. Her partner ran across the fields turning left, right, and across trees, probably annoying the thing to no end.

Suddenly...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Lilly x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Digital advanced... Leonessmon's ruby claws!" I called, Leonessmon seemed to respond. She stopped running and some how manged to stand on her hind legs, she raised her front claws, they grew and turned ruby red.

She then brought then into a cross position and striked.

Garurumon recoiled, but didn't seem to be in any real pain. He swatted Leonessmon with one of his claws, she meowed weakly and somehow got off the ground. I watched as her readied his claw again, almost like a guillotine to a prisoner it rose over Leonessmon.

I worried and glanced at both of my cards, I saw the field of rubies card shimmer momentarily and I was stuck by an idea. "Digital advanced... field of rubies!" I called.

Weakly Leonessmon brought up her right claw, Garurumon brought his claw down. I couldn't see this! I placed my hand over my eyes and shut them tight, but I was still granted with the burden of hearing what would happen next.

There was no sickening thud that would of ended Leonessmon's life.

Instead popping... I took the risk of looking and removed my hand and opened my eyes.

I saw rubies, many of them, Popping on contact on Garurumon's face and paw. Leonessmon lying on the ground snarling with her claw firmly placed on the ground. Garurumon grunted and whinnied as rubies stung his eyes.

Finally he leapt back a feet or two and rubbed his face with the back of his left leg.

Leonessmon weakly limped to me, but still gave Garurumon a dirty look. She stood at my legs and growled lowly.

What a girl.

I resisted the urge to scoop her up and hug to death, call your the best and laugh with happiness. But I remembered Garurumon in front of us, it growled, it's expression showing nothing but anger.

"digital advanced... Arctic arrow head!" I voice called.

I turned to see a white and light blue blur pass me. Its leaps and knocks Garurumon off it's feet, in moments I see Snowhundmon standing behind Garurumon and Garurumon wincing.

Jake...

"Hey, you fought well there" He said from behind me, I didn't turn, I feel his presence behind me. I smile to myself and watch as Snowhundmon glares at Garurumon. "Rest" he said, he took a step in front of me, Looking at Garurumon.

"Snowhundmon, lets finish this" He said, he grip on his digivice tightening. "whats its called?" he asked, which was becoming common. He would ask what digimon it was and i would say and maybe add anything on if i thought it was reliant.

"Garurumon" I sated in a plain tone. I bit my lip "But it's weird" I began, I could just picture raising an eyebrow "why is it?" he asked, as Snowhundmon fired an Ice jaw.

"It's a black Garurumon" I added, Garurumon narrowly missed the ice Jaw attack "so it's like the last some of the other we fought?" he responded, the last five digimon we fought were black or dark something. "So you think somethings up?" He continued.

"Am positive" I answered, Snowhundmon narrowly missed Garurumon hitting him with his left claw. "Snowhundmon need a hand" I stated, he looked forward and saw Snowhundmon fire another Ice jaw.

"Digital advanced... Lilly, run!" he called, I turned and saw Garurumon run at us with pure rage. I was stuck and seemed so scared to move. It all came in a wild rush, it was all to fast.

I could a voice shouting at e to run, some I couldn't even remember, I heard the sound of mad dashing behind and in front of me and coals and roars of fury...

I blanked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Parallel rose: here is the **last** rewritten chapter of this story, they took me a lot of effort despite how much am telling myself that I think there horrible.

I can get one thing off my lazy conscience that this re write is done, I so sorry digital gate it took so long!

So anyway heres the chapter... enjoy!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Jake x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I turned, hearing the sounds of fury filled footsteps behind me. I saw a large Red dinosaur, dashing to us with one of his arms raised. A bright green brass knuckle shimmered from the sun light and he let out a monstrous roar.

I looked the other way, only to face Garurumon. But it caught the sight of the dinosaur behind us and ran the other way.

Huh?

Have they faced before? I grabbed Lilly, seeing as she had collapsed and currently wouldn't be able to get out of the way. The Dinosaur dashed passed, leaving a wild streak of wind to whip me into the face.

I grunted.

Moments after a Teenager no older than seventeen came running to us. "Am sorry about that, Hakase can be a little out of hand sometimes" he said. Suddenly Snowhundmon came running back to me "Master, are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, the Teenager looked to me then Snowhundmon and then glanced at Leonessmon and Lilly who still remained in my arms. "You two are tamers?" he asked, I nodded again, A smug smirk crawled it's way upon his lips.

"How cute, couple are saving the world together" he gushed, "she's not my girl friend" I stated. Hes smug expression still stayed... bastard.

"Anyway, I don't think you two should fight right now. Your digimon aren't Champion level" he said, and without my opinion he walked off to the battle. Just then Lilly decided to wake up, she moaned and looked up into my eyes.

As soon as she saw it was my face, it seemed as though every bit of happiness was forcefully ripped off her face, so she sat up and finally noticed the battle in front of us. "Garurumon's hesitating" I don't know if she was talking to me or her partner.

I kinda got the Idea that she wasn't talking to me unless it was necessary at the first three digimon he fought. So even if she would ignore me I spoke "Not only that it seemed really frightened when it saw that Dinosaur digimon" I pointed out.

She didn't answer. I thought she was... "really? Thats... weird" she commented.

I nodded, "do you know what that digimon is called?" I asked, she shook her head, "It's new to me. Just like Snowhundmon and Leonessmon" she stated, it was weird, this is the only time she actually had a conversation with me. "shouldn't we help?" she asked after a silence, I nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Jet -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hakase!" I snapped, as he mercifully punched Garurumon, he didn't stop so again I had to pull out my whip. I turned it to him and the whip shot out and hit wildly, he roared but continued to punch Garurumon.

"Don't make me do this again!" I snarled, he ignored me and continued his onslaught. I whipped again, but this time he stopped, glared at me and headed straight for me. He roared and brought his fist to the sky, his brass knuckle shinning brightly from the suns ray.

I whipped again, he flinched but continued running...

"Digital advanced... Ice guard!" a voice called, suddenly the White wolf from before jumped in front of me, he pressed his paws against the ground and a large pillar of ice shot from the ground and stopped Secondarygreymon.

The wolf partner stood next to me, digivice in hand. "You mind telling me why your partner is attacking you?" he asked, I sighed "he's only like this in his champion form!" he snapped back.

The girl that was unconscious awhile ago stood next to him.

The boy grunted and looked to the girl, who didn't return his gaze. "can Leonessmon fight anymore?" he asked, the girl just stared at Secondarygreymon as he tried to break though the ice, suddenly her eyes widened.

"Shit, everybody duck!" she called, I felt weird being order around by a girl younger than me. Being the oldest out of many siblings I was used to telling others orders not the other way around.

But never the less I obeyed, and it was a good thing I did as well. The second I ducked Secondarygreymon was sent flying though the ice with a path of grey and light blue flames. "It's attacking, everybody on there toes" she ordered.

Now a sudden fact now came rushing back to me: Secondarygreymon's pride wouldn't take that hit to well.

... Crap, things are not going to be pretty.

And as if fate had some extremely large grudge on me, It happened... Secondarygreymon snapped! The roar he released I swore could of burst his lungs, And caused a few windows to shatter in the process.

But this time Garurumon didn't back down, we all lied on the floor and watched the fight. Secondarygreymon gave Garurumon a extremely hard punch, I winced sometimes.

I never liked hand to hand combat, I myself knew how to box but I didn't punch people for the heck of it. It only came in handy back in the day when I Protected my siblings.

And I hope I never have to raise a punch to someone again, I never want to recall those memories.

Garurumon staggered, but bit onto Secondary's side, who roared in pain. Secondary kneed Garurumon in the wolf's stomach the wolf yelped but didn't give up. He still bit onto Secondary's side so much that blood would threaten to show.

Secondary, right hooked the Wolf in the face, Garurumon weakly got off, the wolf opened it's moth and fired a grey and light blue flame. Secondary held its arms in a cross position and a majority of flames were absorbed by his brass knuckles. He raised his arms again, Garurumon brought it's right claw up that seemed to glow a sinister black.

The two collied, I could see that Garurumon and managed to strike Secondary's side and Secondary had managed to hit Garurumon in the stomach again.

They separated. Standing opposite each other and glaring at one of another, none of them seemed to blink, we only watched from the ground in silence.

Garurumon, fell.

With his downfall he landed on the floor with a thud and at contact his body faded into data. The data floated into the sky and disappeared from sight, Secondarygreymon cold, steel eyes stared at it blankly.

At the corner of his mouth, blood dripped and at the same corner it turned into a dark smirk.

He laughed, Secondarygreymon laughed into the sky, a mocking one. One that made me sick! He wasn't Hakase, he would be! This was Secondarygreymon a battle hungry fighter, and nothing else.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Jake x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What a cruel laugh.

I just stared like the other at how he... could be so he heartless? That Garurumon feared him but put still fought and he just laughed at it's defeat. I looked to his partner in disgust, but then I realized the look he had on.

His face was darkened and his fingers gripped the ground tightly. He hated what his partner did, it took no genius to figure that out. I felt sorry for the guy "Hey dude, wanna join up with up with us?" I asked.

Silence...

"No thank you, I rather not endanger you and your friend" he replied, to tell you the truth... I didn't even know the guy much and I already missed that smug expression he had before.

With that he dusted off his feet and walked to his partner "were going Secondarygreymon" he stated , voice blank of any emotion. He digimon only grunted and walked off with his parter across the field.

We watched both of there forms disappear, after that happed I saw Lilly dusting the dirt off her skirt. "Am going" she said, Leonessmon standing by her feet. I sighed "I guess" I said, as I dusted off myself also, Lilly walked off into a similar direction as the other teenager.

She walked off without a goodbye I watched her slowly leave and for some reason I suddenly guilty. I just saw how hat other tamer communicated with his partner, they seemed just to tolerate each other and nothing else.

And that was just the same way Me and Lilly acted around each other, he hardly spoke to each other and communicated. But why do I care? I have May and were no longer friends anymore, she's just a tag along Puppy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Lilly -x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I walked off, like I did before.

There was no need for goodbyes, he doesn't deserve them. I didn't turn around either I just continued my path down the field so I could get home. Suddenly I heard a voice I've grown to loathe and hate.

"Jake, Jake!" May called, from across the field, I looked to Leonessmon. She nodded and ran off into a near by bush, May brushed past me roughly and ran to Jake's side. I rubbed my arm she hit and watched the display.

She hugged him tightly and Jake hesitantly hugged her back.

Jake looked back at me and May seemed to busy hugging him to notice. I scoffed and turned away, then started to walk off again.

I stared at the ground as I walked and turned to see if I was out of there sight. I no longer saw them to my relief, so standing by the bushes I called: "You can come out Leonessmon" I said. She came out from the bushes but sent a nasty snarl in May and Jake's direction.

"She pay for hurting Lilly!" she snarled, hairs standing on end. I waved it off "leave her, she's not worth the time" I said, Leonessmon hesitantly stopped snarling.

"Lilly okay?" she asked, with an innocent expression. I shook my head and continued walking, "nothing, lets go home before my mother has a fit" I said, "Lilly sure?" she asked again.

"am fine" I stated, walking though the gates, Leonessmon followed.

The walk from then on was awkward and silent, I mean what convocation could you have with a talking panther? Surprisingly the trip was short and I made it home quickly.

I told Leonessmon to leap up into my room while I came in though the front door. In seconds Leonessmon was at my window and easily leapt in. Well at least she got in easily, when I get in my mother going to hug me to death.

I turned my key at the lock an slowly opened the door, I saw my mother pacing, her face coated with pure worry. At the sight of me is faltered, she ran to me and caught me in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you my daughters' come home safely!" she cried, I stood there frozen. What would I say to her? "Lilly, you alive!" she cried the grip around my waist tightening, I hugged her back. "yes mum, am here" I said.

"I heard the attack on the news and I rushed back home, am so sorry that I couldn't be there!" he said.

What a thing to say, would she really like to see her daughter risk her own life like I did before? "What ever did you do?" she asked, I tensed. "Lilly?" she asked, sensing my reaction.

"I ran" I lied.

"well where did you run off to, it's been quite abit since the attack started according to the news" she asked. "I don't know where I ran to, I just did" I lied again, she gave me a questioning look "are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded, and she seemed to buy it "well, I suppose theres no reason why I should think wrong." she said, releasing me. I smiled weakly back at her "Oh, your sister wants you to come with her to her friends house. She has a little girl and they want someone to take care of her while they go shopping " she said.

I nodded. "usually I don't like to go out much, but seeing as these monster keep attacking the area. I suppose you being out of the area would be an okay thing" she said, walking to the kitchen "I don't want you in that position again. Running for your life, seeing as thats the only thing a girl like you in that position could do" With that she walked into the kitchen.

My knees nearly dropped, If only she knew what a girl in my position had to do.

"Lilly maybe you should start packing now?" she called from the kitchen, "I guess" I answered weakly, as I walked upstairs.

When I opened my bedroom door I saw Leonessmon waiting for me, she wagged her tail and grinned. "were home" she beamed, I smiled back. "yeah" I uttered as I closed my door and dropped myself on my bed.

Where ever I was going, I hoped it had a bed.

I snuggled my head into my pillow and sighed, "Leonessmon, were going to see a friend of my sisters" I said, I could just about see her tail drop. "But Leonessmon like Lilly's home" She pouted, "don't worry, it's only for a day or two" I answered.

"so when Lilly go?" she asked, I dug my head even more and yawned "I have to pack first, We'll sneak you in the back or something" I uttered.

I was to tired to think right now.

But unfortunately if I didn't pack right now, I was sure my sister wouldn't hesitate to complain that I take too long. I slowly got off my bed a groaned, it's too soon to move after that fight!

I packed, Tops, jeans, toothbrush... my sketchbook. I needed that, I needed some relief. I gripped every item before and stuffed in a near by bag but held my sketchbook close. I picked up a pencil and started to draw.

I sighed in content as I let my stress out in the movements of my pencil.

"What Lilly drawing?" Leonessmon asked, I looked down at her from my piece of paper, and gave her a true smile. "I don't know yet, I'll just let the pencil guide me" I said, she nodded "Can Leonessmon see?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't see why not" I answered, her raised slightly and she hoped onto my bed and watched me drawing. And even if it was calming I noticed one thing...

"I can't draw panthers" I muttered, Leonessmon disagreed "no Lilly draw cool panther... whats a panther?" she asked. I nearly fell off the bed "how can you not know what a panther is? You are one !" I called, then slapped a hand over my mouth.

My mother would think am losing it if she heard me talking to myself.

Leonessmon still gave me a confused look. I sighed "It's a a large cat thats fur is completely black" I answered, she grinned and looked at my picture again.

"so do all panthers have two head?" she asked, I looked to my art work and only noticed the head and the only leg I drew. "Do my legs really look like seconds head?" I asked, Leonessmon just nodded.

"Lilly, we have come to kidnap you from mother and sell you to the circus!" A voice called from downstairs. "I have such a loving sister" I muttered, Leonessmon blinked "don't worry, lets just get you into the car without her noticing" I said.

She nodded. I walked over to my window and to my relief her car boot was open. "Leonessmon, I want you to leap in that boot." I ordered, "but make sure no one sees you" I added, she nodded again and leaped out the window.

And luckily I saw no that could of seen her as she leaped in, now all I had to do is hide her with my bag as quickly as I can. I ran downstairs with my bag and waved my mother good, she waved back and went back talking to my sister.

Good, now I could just dump my bag quickly. I shot out of the door and ran to the boot, saw Leonessmon grinning at me and placed the bad in front of her and told her to remain quiet. I closed the boot and sighed, now the only thing I'd had to worry about is that I have to make sure I unpack the stuff out of the boot when she arrive.

Suddenly I heard footsteps, I looked to my left and saw a little Dominican girl no older than eight, she had wild, curly, long brown hair, with green eyes. She held one of the weirdest dolls I've seen.

It was pale grey and looked to be no that shorter than herself, wearing Gothic style clothes such as a thick dress, gloves, big boots and a mask that covered the top half of it's face. The eyes were red and it wore a rather cheesey and slightly disturbing grin.

And as soon as the girl noticed what I was looking at she held the doll tighter. But she still stared so I nervously waved and she weakly waved back.

Am not good with children.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Lia -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You'll have to excuse Lia, she's overprotective of that Doll" mummy called from behind the girl, the girl seemed started and jumped.

I stopped a giggle, "but I wonder where she got it from, I've only seen her carry it everywhere recently" Mummy said, I tensed. She looked to me and I held Ddladymon even tighter, "Oh stop it Jesse, you've probably brought her so many toys that she just found out she has that one" A another voice said behind her.

I think my mummy said that was her friend from high school?

"Hardy, hardy, ha, Emily" mummy said, then she rolled her eyes. "Anyway Em, shouldn't we be going?" she asked, the woman called Emily, "Come on Lilly" she called. The teenage girl followed me into the back of the car, she looked like she was going to fall asleep.

Mummy and Emily got in the car, and Emily drove, I sat at the back holding Ddladymon close.

I looked at the girl called Lilly who looks like she fell asleep. The trip wasn't long and we made it there soon, as soon as we got there Emily asked me to wake Lilly while I heard my mummy complain about I didn't need to bring such big toys as she unpacked the boot.

I shook the teenager for a while, "Lilly, Emily says you have to wake up now" he got up and rubbed her eyes. As soon as she did she stared at Ddladymon again and hopped out of the car. "Thanks... whats your name again?" she asked.

"Lia" I answered, she yawned again "thanks Lia" I smiled, She smiled back and followed me inside the house. Emily and Mummy stood at the door with the bags unpacked and holding there handbags.

"Lilly, I want you to take good care of Lia for me" Mummy called, as she walked off and threw the keys At Lilly, she caught them and waved at Emily and my mummy as they walked back to the car and drove off.

I waved at mummy from the door, she smiled and waved back until they were out of sight.

Lilly opened the door and pushed the bags in, "So" she said, letting me in first "what do you want to do?" she asked. Usually when Mummy left me with an older teen ager they would just shave me watching some strange kids cartoon and it had to be quiet because they were MSN or they were on the phone.

"I could just watch TV and keep it down" I said, Lilly rose an eyebrow as she pushed dropped her bag in the living room. "What don't you like loud or something?" She asked closing the front door.

I shook my head, "I thought so" she smiled, "hey don't worry I don't mind it, in fact I wouldn't mind watching Disney movie for awhile. I need a break anyway" she said.

I grinned, and jumped and giggled.

"Yay!" I called, as I ran to the DVD cases and picked the lost empire of Atlantis from them. "Lilly smiled, "I used to love watching Atlantis when I was younger" she said, "don't you like it anymore?" I asked.

She shook her head "no, I still love it. It's just you don't see the Disney version on TV anymore" she said.

I frowned, "that sucks!" I called, still holding onto Ddladymon. "I know" she agreed, she walked off to the kitchen "come on" she said "lets gets some popcorn".

Parallel rose: at last, it is done!

I am both scared and excited about the review I get, hers any notes on any digimon names and attacks.

Ddladymon- Ddladymon is pronounced Deeladymon the second d is silent.

The meaning of the name is:

The first d means demi, demi is usually in a digimon's name means small or rookie

the second d is devious

lady lady

so altogether the meaning of the name is the the small/young devious lady. Basically the evil little girl monster but don't worry Ddladymon is on the tamers side the whole time she won't betray them.


	6. Chapter 6

Parallel rose: **Warning! This story from now on my contain:**

**teen angst, so there will be things such as, self hating, a bit of eating disorder, family issues, child abuse and blood. **

There may only be mild hints right now, but as the story progresses they will no longer seem mild. If you are sensitive to any of these issues please leave this story at once.

There will be no lemons or drug usage. I don't really want to go into those subjects.

And one more thing, is senpai written like e.g:

Wolf-senpai or just the word senpai. When you say it, or when your calling the person you refer to senpai.

It may not be a mature... but I still have to be cautious. Alright if you're still here then let the chaos begin!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Lilly-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_There was an awkward silence in the area. _

_A large crowd of people huddled in fear in the center of the area. From what I could see (seeing as my view was misty) I was in some sort of market, but I saw nothing that could caused the crowd of people to be frightened. _

_They were looking around nervously so the sight of me wasn't unnerving. _

_The sight of two people made me gasp in surprise and realize where I seemed to be..._

_Emily and my sister._

_We were at the shopping center! _

_I would of thought that they would at least said something. If not Jesse, my sister could notice me from a mile away. _

_So she said. _

"_Hello!" I called, waving my hands in the air. Even if I was wearing my uniform which consisted of no bright colors, it's hard to ignore a tall girl standing a meter or two away from you. _

_Maybe that strange mist was blocking there view? _

_But even so I could see them and Emily should at least acknowledge that she thought she saw or heard me. _

_I felt helpless. I couldn't move, but it seemed that my existence just.. wasn't with them. I dropped to the floor and watched them blankly. _

_What were they scared of anyway? _

_Jesse dropped on her knees and watched the floor blankly. "Just want to go home and see my daughter" she whispered quietly. _

_So quietly that I was surprised that I heard heard it. _

_Where ever I was... surreal. _

_Nearby ladies who were obliviously mothers bent down to her level, some of them comforted her while other held there sons and daughters tighter as there they cried. "There not here!" A gruff voice boomed from above me. _

_Again every man, women, and child looked up in horror. _

_I heard several whippers of 'there back' or 'what do they want with our children?'. _

_Children... tamers?_

"_There are no tamers here!" the same voice called. Another voice spoke, but slightly softer "I swear the scent was here senpai" it said. The first voice grunted "then try again" it called, with a irrated tone. _

_I heard sniffing. _

"_I have a stronger scent" the second voice called, it's voice sounding distant. "Good" the first voice sounded amused, then two figured rushed past me. _

_I only saw that one was blue and the other was brown. _

I shot up and looked around myself franticly.

I only saw, Lia, the sofa I was lying on and that disturbing doll in her arms. I took a deep breath to calm my heart rate, which right now I could hear thumping against my chest.

Suddenly... "Lilly, digimon near" ...

"Fuck!" I cursed in surprise, then checked Lia if she heard me curse. I was glad to see that she still reminded asleep.

I've realized that I've been cursing a lot lately since this whole digimon partner thing.

"Leonessmon!" I whispered harshly as I turned, I saw her form hissing at the window with her fur flying on ends and teeth gleaming sharply. "Lilly, digimon coming!" she snapped, "Huh?" I asked. "Lilly theres two" Leonessmon said.

What?

"Two?" I repeated, I saw Leonessmon nod slowly "Make that three" I voice called from behind usLeonessmon turned, only to hit by a small black sphere, she hissed again as she recoiled from being thrown into a wall. "Leonessmon mistake, make that three!" she snarled. I turned and saw Lia's doll standing on by itself and holding another black sphere in it's hand.

And yet, while action was commencing... Lia still remained asleep.

The doll noticed, picked up Lia's ear. "Fizz head!" The doll called, eyes still looking at Leonessmon as she tried to get back up on her feet.

Lia moaned slightly as she awoke, she faced the doll and her faced turned to immediate worry. "Ddladymon, what are you doing?" she called, I turned to Ddladymon "Zip it fizz head, we have a stray" she sneered.

"Hey, don't call my partner a stray!" I defended, "Yeah!" Leonessmon agreed...

Silence.

"Erm... Lilly, whats a stray?" Leonessmon asked, I sweat dropped "it's something you just don't want to called" I answered...

"Oh" she said.

"Not only is that cat ugly, it's also stupid" Ddladymon uttered, as she thew another sphere and Leonessmon dodged it. Leonessmon hissed and looked to me for help, I nodded.

When Ddladymon saw that I was going to get out my digivice, she jumped for me, but Leonessmon leaped at her and stopped her halfway. Lia jumped off the sofa and raised her hands up, while calling for them to stop.

It wasn't until she mentioned that Ddladymon was her partner, I got off the sofa myself and called for Leonessmon to spot as well.

She did.

And as she stood by my feet she didn't hesitate to hiss at Ddladymon. Lia ran in front of Ddladymon, in attempt to block her attacking, Ddladymon just slapped her away and crossed her arms as Lia fell. "Lia" I called in worry, but the little girl didn't answer and just shakily got up as nothing happened.

Almost like it was natural.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Lia-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I stood by Ddladymon, hoping that she wouldn't hit me again.

Shes a bit violent sometimes.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other, were on the same side" Lilly said, Her partner stopped hissing and sat by her feet calmly.

I wish Ddladymon was like that.

"Don't just stand there space gazing, say something!" Ddladymon whispered harshly, "I-I agree" I said, shakily.

I hoped that Ddladymon wouldn't hit me for that.

"Say yes already" she uttered, Lilly's partner gave out another low hiss. While Lilly recoiled from Ddladymon's answer, "Impatient one aren't you" she replied.

Ddladymon scoffed.

Well I think what what scoffing is, since that's what mummy told me what scoffing is.

"Whatever, I am not a human lover. I just want to get rid of the problem in the digital world" She said, Lilly's eye narrowed "Fine" she answered, then uttered something about someone joining and a big red dinosaur.

"There coming!" Lilly's partner suddenly warned, Ddladymon tensed "As mush as I hate to admit it, the stray is right" she agreed, Leonessmon let out another hiss from the insult and glared at the window.

I gulped, more digimon.

"Lilly, must get ready" her partner called, Lilly nodded and took out her red and black digivice. I did the same, before Ddladymon could shout at me. But my digivice was grey and black instead of red and black.

All of us faced the window and waited, suddenly I noticed that Lilly's partner's ears dropped and she meowed quietly. "Whats wrong Leonessmon?" Lilly asked, "Lilly, there firing" she meowed.

I looked at the window again, and finally noticed how dark it had gotten.

Where was mummy? I was worried, I know she shopped a lot but she never took this long.

Suddenly, a silver bowling ball came flying though the window and flew right past us though the other side of the living room and into the kitchen and garden.

Another and another, silver bowling ball came flying though the wall, making holes in the wall. I stepped back in fear, I didn't even know what was coming or what it even looked like.

Suddenly the wall shattered and two creatures came rushing in. One had pink, Sharp claws raised, dark blue fur, yellow eyes, long wings and white, teeth bared. "Prepare filthy humans, for your time of reckoning is near!" the wolf called with rage, growling at us.

Lilly looked at her partner, "take Mr welcoming Leonessmon!" Lilly called, as they came for me.

I didn't even notice, Lilly's partner leap to jump on the wolf. She pulled out her claws and slashed his eyes, he growled and tried to thrash her off. "Get the girl!" he called to the other creature, who was wrapped in brown armor, with purple and red paddings on its legs and neck, it had thick white lips with a helmet on its head.

Ddladymon stood in front of me, not to protect me, but to make sure she got a good fight.

"Get your cards out, and try not to mess it up" she said, I swallowed hard trying to be strong. Am fighting a digimon, thats gonna damage the house.

Mummy is gonna kill me, that is.. if she even comes back.

I shakily picked up my cards, and kept my eyes on the fight.

"push him outside!" Lilly called, I glanced at her and when she saw my gaze she answered "lets keep these guys outside, we have more space and there's no risk of damaging anything" she said, I nodded back.

I took a deep breath and tried to make my voice sound tough. "Ddladymon, were fighting outside" I said, "No way, were fighting now and here!" she snapped.

I tried not to flinch at her tone.

"Yes we..." I didn't get to finish, "as you wish" a voice replied, I didn't reckonise that voice. "It was me human" it spoke again, I turned and saw it was the creature "If you wish the fight to be outside, then I have no problem moving my presence to do so" he replied.

I was shocked.

"Weakling" Ddladymon muttered, "thank you, Mr. Digimon" I said, he nodded "Our fight, will not start until you are ready human, and my name is GinRyuumon" he answered, I nodded.

"Thank you... GinRyuumon" I replied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Jake-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So hows the modeling going?" I asked, as I fiddled with the phone cord.

"Fine, just taking shoots and... stuff" May answered though the phone. "Stuff?" a questioned, she told he to call her and she could only say stuff and if she was busy why did she want me to call her?

"Yes stuff!" she snapped back which surprised me a bit. "May... are you okay?" I asked, she sighed

"Jake do you think..." she stopped herself mid-sentence.

"Never mind, don't worry" she uttered.

I blinked.

"Well okay then" I replied, "Listen, Jake I need to... cancel our date on Monday, I'll be busy until the end of next week" she said, "Why?" I asked, "oh, I need to work on some shoots and my dad saids we need a new diet program because my I need to lose a few pounds" she didn't sound too enthusiastic about it.

She never did when the subject of her dad came up, but then again it could just be the fact she had a dieting program.

That meant work out program, and May certainly didn't enjoy them.

But never the less, it was her choice in letting her dad continue her late mother carer in modeling.

"Well good luck then" I said, "Thanks" she answered then I heard her yawn "maybe you should get some rest before you start it" I suggested.

"Well were starting early tomorrow, so maybe I should be getting to bed" she replied, I nodded. She yawned again "anyway, I'll see you soon" she said as she hung up.

"Bye" I uttered.

I phone back on the hook, that convocation was short but at least my aunt didn't find out I was using the phone.

I even turned the light off and spoke quietly.

You have to remember am still grounded.

And I would of thought that she would took me off the punishment, seeing as I just came back from fighting that Garurumon. You know that I didn't tell her about the fight right. In fact I just lied and said that I ran because everyone else was running.

She believed me but said thats the reason shes still grounding me. If I don't leave the house often, she wouldn't have to worry if a digimon was attacking the mall or something.

Because of that she thinks that I won't even try to escape out of the house. Ha! If she knew the truth, in fact I doubt she even understands me.

And I don't think she ever will. I now have to help save the world, I bet if I told her about this she would flip. She just doesn't understand that I can take care of myself now. She'll probably hold me tightly and no matter what I say she'll just deny it and say that am too young.

Am too young, thats what she always says and she has to comment on everything I do.

Am too young to know what true love is, It isn't just kissing and dates.

How would she know, she isn't even fucking married!

There so many things she will nag me about that I could write a list!

"controlling cow" I muttered in the darkness. "Master" Snowhundmon questioned from the bed, I grunted in response as I sat back down on my chair. "Snowhundmon, it's nothing to worry about" I answered.

From the silence I thought he was pausing for something to say.

"There are digimon master" He answered, I raised my head up and saw his eyes and blue imprints glisten from the window's light. "Where" I asked finally, "Quite far from here, in fact I can hardly sense there presence" he answered.

Would jumped at the first chance I had to get out of the house, a rave, a date, or just meeting up with May. But... with this, I couldn't just get up and go, then come back when ever I wanted. I had to travel to this digimon, hope that Lilly was there to help.

I didn't even know how long it could take.

I couldn't risk my aunty finding out and then losing any freedom I gained.

I sighed, "Were not going" I replied, I didn't have to look to see that Snowhundmon had an eyebrow raised at my answer. "We can't risk my aunty finding out about... this" I said, "But master wouldn't telling you guardian help us. We would no longer need to hide and perhaps provide us with transport to this digimon" He suggested.

I shook my head. "No, she won't help us. She'll just drag me down, saying that am too immature enough to try something like this!" I snapped.

I stopped, did my aunty hear that?

I didn't hear foot steps from her bed room, so... maybe she didn't. I stood still for awhile and was partly thankful that her room was next to mine, If I kept still and quiet I could hear her movements from her room.

I heard nothing, no shifting off the bed, moving foot steps, or the door opening.

I sighed in relief. "Maybe we should skip this one, we need to make sure that no one knows this situation and besides it's only one digimon right?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Lia-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ddladymon stuck GinRyuumon with her black maze. He moved like a snake and it missed, even if the maze was big, GinRyuumon dodged every hit with ease as he moved like a snake in the sky.

"Stupid Dark maze card," she said, as she failed to hit GinRyuumon. "Lia, the cards suck!" she snapped at me.

I flinched.

"S-sorry" I said, "sorry isn't good enough Lia, the cards aren't weak you are!" she shouted, I sucked my gut but didn't respond.

"For the tamer's digimon, you sure are not humble and receptive to her" a voice said from behind me, I turned to see GinRyuumon on the ground waiting. "This partnership is temporary, when this over am sure the sovereign will banish this human from my sight!" she shouted.

I felt hurt by those words.

"If you have such a hatred for humans, why do you fight for them?" GinRyuumon asked, Ddladymon became very angry. "Me, side for the humans. Do not be pathetic! You may want to but I have half a brain at least!" she snapped.

"You fool attack the human!" A gruff voice called, I turned to see it was the blue wolf who spoke. He looked anything but happy. I looked around for Lilly, I couldn't see her!

"Lilly" I whispered quietly.

No one acknowledged it.

Ddladymon smiled innocently "after you attack her, I will so put you in hell" she replied. She got ready and stood in a battle ready position. "The other human and her human loving partner didn't seem to stand much of a chance anyway" she added

Silence...

"Senpai, I believe we have found a new member" GinRyuumon spoke, the wolf turned to him "Who is it grunt" the wolf snapped.

"The rookie, the Ddladymon" he answered, he turned to Ddladymon "if you joined us there would be no need for you to join with humans" the wolf spoke.

Ddladymon paused.

"Ddladymon, don't!" I called, "SHUT IT APESHIT!" she snapped, "you know the sight of me sometimes make me wonder if I really should stay" she said. "See, all humans are disgusting" the wolf

said. "Humans are only our downfall" he spoke.

"They are selfish, inhumane, and cowardly"

"We can never correspond with them"

"They. Are. The. Enemy!"

"They can never-

"Shut up, shut the fuck up!" Ddladymon screamed as she held her head, "I can't decide if you can't shut the fuck up!" she roared. The wolf growled "decide..." he said lowly, "I-I..." Ddladymon started.

"Fine, it was suspected of a_ tamer's_ digimon" the wolf snarled, he turned to me.

"Its because of your kind" he snarled, "Your kind have caused _us_**so** much pain" he said. He stepped forward "GinRyuumon watch the justice that I shall create. A human shall be banished off existence!" he shouted.

My eyes widened.

I stepped back, scared.

He jumped for me, teeth and claws shown. I was frozen. Scarred. Beyond belief. His teeth dripped with spit as they dug into my side.

I screamed in pain. And I tried to throw him off me, slapping and hitting him. Swinging my hands around, I knew that I was only a little girl, fighting off a big beast. But I had to do something then stand there as he bit into me.

I cried.

He lifted me from his jaws. My hands were only dangling as blood, slowly poured down my my body.

"Ddladymon please, help me. Please!" I cried.

I couldn't see her, but I could probably picture her smiling or just thinking how weak I am.

I just want things to go back to the way they were. No angry digimon, no Ddladymon, no pain like this.

Just mummy and her loving me...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Parallel rose: Great, my reviews must be staring at the screen completely mortified!

I just hope I got Lia right, am not sure how smart the average eight year old is so I hope I didn't make Lia seem too smart or dum.

If shes a bit too smart, I'll just blame it on the fact she's home schooled or in a private primary school.

I don't know which one yet.

And if your wondering: if the wolf digimon's teeth are so sharp, why hasn't Lia died or passed out?

Well, the wolf digimon if you haven't guested it already has a strong grudge against to humans. He wants to give any human he can a slow and painful death.

I shall not reveal if Lia dead or not.

Anyway, if your not mortified by this chapters contents, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Parallelrose: Yes I know I haven't updated for donkeys years. Yardy, yardy, yar, Here is the next chapter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Lilly-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Everything seems so blissful, am literary floating. In… nothingness? Everything around me is just the tones of gent purples and blues.

It's a dream…

Which I need to get out of.

I just caught a short glimpse of that Dorugamon, lunging for Lia, her eyes wide in fear and me only blanking out.

Great tamer aren't I?

I don't get it, why was I chosen?

Me out of all the other people, which can swim and don't have a large fear of heights for one!

Out of all the series I watched, the tamers act least had something! Am honest, that's something, but unless I receive a crest of honesty anytime soon, I truly do not see the reason for me being a tamer.

I sighed, what am I going to do?

"Say that Lilly will truly become a tamer?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned to see Leonessmon walking on a ruby red path to me, she had a smile on her face at the mere fact I cold say yes. But as she stopped near me, I only stared.

"Why do you want me to become a tamer so badly?" I asked.

Her answer was given without hesitation.

"Lilly kind" she answered plainly.

"So, there are allot of people who are kind in the world" I answered plainly, her smile didn't faultier. "But kindness give you strength" she replied, "So, wouldn't be better if you had someone who had strength already!?" I snapped.

Her smile disappeared, and her expression seemed to turn to one of malice, that I'd only see when she fights. Rage saved for something or someone. She shook her wildly, as if shaking a horrible memory, "Bad man, bad man!" she called rapidly, snarling as she continued. Her features became for feral, wild and it scared be, her eyes were more frightening. Glowing of the eyes of a blood thirsty hungry panther.

"Leonessmon, are you okay?" I asked, as I hesitantly moved a hand out to approach her, it shook and I found myself surprised because of the fact I still was able to move my hand her. I was glad I did, for she hissed sharply at me and her eyes hardened.

I stepped back frightened and with fear.

With her eyes still glistening with anger she snarled at me: "Strength makes humans go bad, bad man had strength he went bad, he lost strength and turned good. He was kind and go strength again, he no longer used it in bad ways, Like Leonessmon hope will happen to Lilly, Leonessmon hope to give someone power and hope for person not to use it in bad way!"

What…

"Lilly no like other humans like Leonessmon said before. Lilly kind, Lilly no evil, Leonessmon lie Lilly to be the one that has leonessmon's power!" she finished.

I stated at her in pure amazement, gazed at her in pure amazement.

"But what if I can't handle your power?" I asked weakly. And I did feel weak, I felt like a sore thumb, I just wanted to fad into the calm colours of blue and purple.

She started to shake her head wildly again, "Leonessmon help Lilly do so!" She called.

Me, she wanted me and no one else…

A weight nagged at the throat, I suddenly began to blink furiously.

She saw something in me, that I seemed to think I lack. Fuck, why didn't I realise before. I guess I should try my all this time, take risk… do what I can.

Slowly a smile crawled on my lips and I answered back, filled with new confidence, I ran to her and hugged her tightly, and letting tears slowly poor down my cheeks.

I felt ashamed; I was always questioning myself, hesitating at many chances, saying to myself I wasn't worthy. I hugged Leonessmon tighter as I felt her claws awkwardly move to my back, in mimicking the hug I was giving her. "Am sorry" I uttered in her fur, I rung my fingers though her thick fur and continued, "I swear to do better!" I called with determination.

"Leonessmon forgive you, dose Lilly want to be a tamer now?" she asked.

I laughed and released the hug so I could look into her face.

Ready, when you are partner!" I called enthusiastically.

She meowed loudly, that it echoed though the area, with that, my Digivice burned bright red as she glowed. She smiled and her eyes, I noticed softened, "Lilly should be ready now?" she asked as she raised her paws.

I merely laughed.

"Yes Leonessmon. Lilly is ready"

I grabbed her paw and took my Digivice out from my pocket, its flash only intensified at the sight of Leonessmon. "Leonessmon could of used this many times, but feared if Lilly was ready" she spoke.

My smile broadened.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore" I assured her, "I'll be by you every step of the way!"

Everything went blank.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Jake -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"She's getting smaller day by day" I noted as I looked at her picture, the sleeves in her jacket looked she was a five year old wearing her mother's big dresses.

Bare in mind she never really felt what that was like, her dad forbid he from even stepping near her late mother's closet from a young age.

Speaking of him…

"How much more weigh dose he want her to lose, am hoping he just wants to figure away she can say that way than get anymore thinner" I said myself.

"Master, are you okay?" Snowhundmon asked from behind me, "since the phone call you seemed troubled?" he asked.

No shit Sherlock!

"Am fine" I answered plainly as I paced the photo down so he would be able to find out what was bothering me. "Just not really tired" I lied.

And why it's a lie, is because every time I try to sleep. A horrible possibility comes to mind concerning my girlfriend's weight. She's become weaker, less active, she missed a lot of P.E classes, sometimes she's even had to go to he nurse's office for fainting.

She just said it's a bad case of that time of the month.

And now I noticed she's getting even more skinner.

Snowhundmon raised an eyebrow at me, I think he could tell that I was lying, because the look he gave me said nothing but he didn't believe me.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

What is he my mother?!

"Yes, Mr trusting, I am." I spat darkly, "gees, were going to be great partners" I called sarcastically as I walked to my bed, to try and sleep. I pulled the cover over myself ad turned to the wall in an effort so that he could no see my face.

"I am your partner, part of my job is to sure that you are okay" he replied suddenly.

"You make it sound like it's a job!" I snarled, from my pillow. "Saving the world is not a dilly dallying, as you seem to think of your life!" he snapped back.

"Do you know what? I didn't say I wanted to be part of this bullshit; I had a life, a beautiful girl friend, and great friends. Then you suddenly come in and suddenly my life's gone shit from being a target of characters from a shity kids program!" I called.

"They are not friends, and the one you call girlfriend, do you have any idea that she picks on others because they are lower than them?" he asked.

"What?" I called in disbelieve

"Yes, she picks on younger children, insulting there clothes, transport, and baggage!" he snapped.

"That's a lie; you don't know a thing about her!" I called back. "Don't I master, I follow her, is it wrong to find out who my master has choose to be his mate" he spoke.

I stated at him in shock, and he seemed to show no shame in what he done.

"Were are partners, I respect your privately, you respect mine." I replied, "I only did what is in my duty" he simply replied.

"I hate you; I hate you and your fucking duty. So why don't you fuck off out of it, just keep me safe and never. Fucking! Speak to me again!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Lilly-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The light faded and I could see the images of the trees and houses coming to view….

I could see Dorugamon, Ginryuumon, Lia and Ddladymon also.

I got off my feet and heard my partner landing behind me, but never opening her mouth to speak.

From what I could see, Ddladymon was ticked off; she was swinging her hammer in a wild frenzy as Lia lay to a near death state on the ground. Ddladymon was overpowered, but it seemed that unfortunately her rage was preventing her from stepping down.

"We have to act fast!" I called.

There was a hum of acknowledgement behind me.

"Hey bastards over here!" I called, Dorugamon growled at the sight that I still remained alive, Ginryuumon's expression was neural and Ddladymon only stated.

I smiled, had her champion form caused them to be in such awe.

"May, I fight?" said her gentle voice. I merely nodded, and she took off, all six wings flapping with grace on her large panther body, and black tipped white claws gleamed in the night.

Her blank eyes may make her seem blind, but she can see them as plan as the eyes could see.

Her two tails floated like tail feathers, and gold anklets made no sound in flight

To say the least, Forlornkitmon, is a creature of grace and silence.

She landed in front of them in grace, her landing gentle and soft. "Well, do you not wish to fight me?" she asked, Dorugamon growled.

"Whether you and your pathetic human partner have successfully reached digivolution, your outnumbered cat and that's all the matters!" he snapped, as he leapt to he in rage.

Well…that's what he thinks.

Forlornkitmon, tensed all six wings of her spread out, and her claws sunk further into the ground.

I truly hoped this worked…

"Jungle Melody!" she called, suddenly wild, red sound waves shot from her mouth, followed with the sound of monkey's screeching and lions roaring, it threw Dorugamon off guard, he took the hit full on and landed on the ground with a rough fall.

The attack had put him off guard; the wind had been knocked out of him. He heaved lightly his breathing became heavier for I could see his chest rising and sinking, even from where I was.

Ginryuumon took his chance and attacked; he slid in the air like a snake and released a bladed weapon from his mouth at Forlornkitmon.

This is where I came in.

I grabbed one of the cards that I received at her evolution, grabbed my Digivice and quickly slashed it though it, while calling:

"Digital advanced, Siren Call!"

Forlornkitmon took in a deep breath, and then suddenly bellowed out a call of a high pitched bird, that destroyed the weapon and sent Ginryuumon stepping back at the noise.

"Use this as a chance to attack!" I called.

She did, but I realised that her steps were slightly sloppy; that attack must of took up quite a bit of energy.

Perhaps because of the fact she wasn't on the ground, she couldn't get any proper grip to release the full power of her attack. It was weaker but still sent Ginryuumon flying a few feet, which was now struggling to get up.

She landed next to Ddladymon, who was looking on at Lia with a worried expression. "I may be able to heal, Ms Lia" she spoke suddenly. I could see the look of hope in Ddladymon eyes, as I approached them.

Forlornkitmon looked back to me and gestured to he other card I had, "what, the Fallen Angel card?" I asked, not seeing why that card would help our situation.

"Lilly, that card gives me a boost of strength, which am currently lacking from fighting, I could transplant some of that strength to her body so it can repair what damage is done" she replied, I nodded. "But I don't think that our guests will stay down for that long" I said.

She turned to Ddladymon, "Ddladymon will keep them occupied" she replied. I looked to Ddladymon, who seemed quite shocked at the idea. "Are you shitting with me stray cat, I don't care if you're a mega for the queen of all things furry, I can't defeat those guys, two fucking champions against a shit-bee rookie like me!" she called.

"So you do admit that it wasn't just Lia, that prevented you from winning" Forlornkitmon stated plainly, Ddladymon only glanced at Lia, never saying a word.

"It's a subject we must not go into right now, but I would be thankful if you were to not defeat them but only stall them, for they are beginning to recoil from my attack" Forlornkitmon said.

I turned to see that she was right. Both, Dorugamon and Ginryuumon were recovering from her attacks.

"Come on, Ddladymon, I promise I'll do my best not to take long!" I called in worry.

Hesitantly she went off, grabbing her large hammer as well.

I smiled. "Go get them!" I called, but then Forlornkitmon nudged me with her head, urging me to get the process done, I nodded and pulled out the Fallen Angel card.

"Digital advanced, Fallen Angel!" I called, as I pulled the card though my Digivice.

Forlornkitmon began to glow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Kim-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shall we help" my partner called, I shook my head. "No, unless things get too out of hand we should leave them to it" I replied.

"I sicken me to see sure mighty digimon serve that scum" my partner called, as his ears shot out sharply in at the sight to show that he was angry. I said nothing, and rubbed my tired eyes trying not to smear my eye shadow.

"Must you always place that amount of make on your face in that way only to be 'gothic'" he asked suddenly.

I rolled my eyes; here we go again, why don't I dress in lighter clothes, why must I place so much make upon my face?

"We've been though this before ArchDemimon, It's just the way I like to be" I said. He only stated at me, "I have no disagreements with you being you, but why must 'you' be so dark" he asked.

I sighed.

"Yes, my life s dark, because I want it to be" I answered harshly.

"Being dark isn't about wearing dark make up and clothes, do you really love to be dark? That means you must love to be evil" he called, I rolled my eyes again. "Oh for Pete's sake, you sound like my patents!" I snapped.

"They only wished for you to be a normal child" he spoke.

"But I despise being normal!" I called. His eyebrows narrowed "So you wish to be dark?" he asked, edginess on his tone. "Oh for the love of… am nineteen for Pete's sake, can't I decide how I like to be without others option's" I snapped.

"Look, the rookie is losing the battle" he called, and he was right. The small rookie was being overpowered by the two champions, who ere ganging up on her and casing her difficulty.

"Shall we intervene" ArchDemimon asked, I shook my head.

"I said not unless I got too bad" I stated as I stared at the older girl who looked to be currently thinking of something.

"Besides I think, panther girl has an idea" I finished.

"Lets hope her plan will work, because there blood will be on her hands" ArchDemimon called, the bitterness from the convocation before, in his tone.

I sighed softly; sometimes I think Mr. Holy thinks he's too pure for me.

Bastard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Lilly-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I have an idea" I said suddenly, Forlornkitmon looked up from watching Lia's wound heal itself up.

"How good are your flying skills?" I asked "No as a matter of fact, how quick are you in the skies?" I asked.

"My speed am afraid, I do not know in human units of speed" she replied, "but are you fast?" I asked. Without hesitation she nodded, and flapped all six of her wings slowly which was stupid of me not notice since there were kind of hard to miss.

"Distract them in the skies" I spoke, "Keep them busy and when you think that you have them tricked, fly to any side of that tree" I pointed to one of the trees that spouted near Lia's gate.

Forlornkitmon raised an eyebrow, but flew off into the skies anyway.

And they followed….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Parallelrose: Well there we have it, chapter seven after a long wait; sorry it took so long school work is a bitch!

So I made sure the chapter was a decent length.

And beside my internet has refused to work.

Anyway, on chapter eight as we speak.

Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Parallel rose: Gah, and so annoyed. My open office which I use for submitting chapter is spazzed! Its completely annoying when I find that after all the typing and repetitive reading though, submitting it then finding out that Lia has now had a gender change and now is called Liam in the first couple of lines of the chapter!

As well as other little errors which I _**know**_ I corrected.

So bare in mind that you might see little error in a new chapter. But probably tomorrow or today, I might check though them all and correct them.

I'll be very thankful if you fill me on any in reviews, oh and am happy to find out that takari freek isn't the only one who finds this story interesting (God bless her soul)

**avatarnarutobleach**

Has added this story on her faves am so happy!

Anyway, I've added a few things on Lilly's first part in chapter seven, yardy, yarh, yarh!

Here's the next chapter!

_**Timid has wings. **_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Lilly-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dorugamon, out of the two of them was on hot pursuit on Forlornkitmon's tail. I heard him growl and release a call of anger as he shot up in the skies after her, with Ginryuumon at his side.

"This better work" I muttered to myself, "talking to yourself Milly" Ddladymon suddenly said.

"My names Lilly!" I snapped back.

"Easy there dear, keep your wig on" she called, while placing her hands out in a stay away motion. I sighed, "Just do what I say" I replied as I creased my forehead, wondering if my plan would work. "Hey no one tells me what to do" she snapped back at me.

Yet, Forlornkitmon can tell what she can do, but poor old Lilly is shit when it comes to these things.

Okay, I promised myself that I would do my best from now on, now how to persuade a stubborn rookie how to do this?

"Anyone home" she mocked with a smirk.

"Okay then, let Lia die!" I snapped back, so okay maybe that wasn't the best way to say, but I was annoyed. And perhaps I should of thought what could happen now, am on my own with a rather ill manner Digimon rookie that currently holds a giant hammer.

Great odds, aren't they?

But for some reason she didn't hit me like I thought she would, she glanced at Lia then to the skies where Forlornkitmon was avoiding both Ginryuumon and Dorugamon. She sighed and turned to me, her expression was neutral as she firmly nodded to me. For a moment there I excepted myself to be dreaming and then wake up suddenly to see that the last ten minutes of my life were just some dream and Lia was still being killed by that Dorugamon.

It wasn't.

Hesitantly I walked up to her and before I could answer she interrupted harshly:

"Hey shitty Milly, we haven't got all night!"

I sighed once again, "Okay, what I want you to do" she nodded for me to continue "I want you to get in that tree, and when Forlornkitmon flies around it you throw yourself and your hammer in the air and hit them as hard as you can" I finished.

"Are both you and Queen Furry both off your heads, jeez it's like lets fucking kill Ddladymon day here!"

"Oh, just fucking trust that Forlornkitmon will catch you!" I snarled.

Oh fucktasic, her cursing is contagious.

And I don't know if Forlornkitmon will get that extra part of the plan, I hope she dose.

She frowned at me, firmly and surprisingly I couldn't really care, I felt the annoyance from the whole day building up. Think of it I've just fought two Digimon in one day, got trampled by one and just lied to my own mum, as well as my sister an one of my best friends.

Really I've never let anyone get on my bad side, to be truthful a lot of people think I don't have a bad side.

"No way, shitty Milly. I. Won't. Move!" her eyes were sharp and could of killed at he slightest glance.

I didn't care, I just snapped...

"DO I GIVE TWO SHITS! WE ARE IN SOME DEEP DOG SHIT, I COULDN'T CARE LESS IF YOU LIKED THE FACT YOUR A DECOY OR FUCKING THROWING YOUR SELF IN THE AIR, BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? FATE OR WHATEVER FUCKING CHOOSE ME TO BE A TAMER DIDN'T GIVE A RAT'S ARSE IF I FELT UNCOMFORTABLE. BUT AM SILL HERE , BECAUSE WHATEVER CHOOSE ME BECAUSE IT NOTICED I HAVE SOMETHING BUT YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME _**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!**_**"**

My throat hurt after that, but I felt reviled. The last month I've wanted to get that off my chest, this whole thing, keeping it locked inside just made it stronger.

And that did that feel good.

Ddladymon was smirking at me now, my outburst had amused her. I was worried about her response to it I just stood there feeling quite ashamed that I just let myself out like that. I closed my eyes, not wanted to see that smug expression when she answered.

"Yes, ma'am"

Do you know what? I felt like melting, just simply letting myself drop into a pitfall mass on the floor in front of her. But instead I opened my eyes and looked her in shock, she was standing there with a large smirk and a hand on her forehead in mock salute.

Hen she walked on to the direction to the tree silently before stopping and turning to me, her smile still on her face.

"Hey shitty Milly" she called.

"Yeah?" I replied hesitantly.

"Your no so bad after all" and with that she walked on and climbed into the tree. I wondered what she meant by that?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I couldn't contain myself I laughed. I laughed so much that I placed a hand over my mouth so none of them could hear me, while ArchDemimon stood with a scowl on his face.

Party pooper.

"There was no need for such foul language!" He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, ArchDemimon don't get your knickers in a bunch. Don't tell me you didn't find at least one bit amusing that the girl couldn't shout one word with out a swear word following it" I asked, his scowl only deepened.

I rolled my eyes, Sourpuss.

"There is a child present!" He called.

"Oh, she was going to learn it sooner or later" I answered back, and I was right she'd soon learn that the word hung has more than one meaning before she turns eleven.

"The generation of your world are disgusting then" ArchDemimon merely replied.

"Ah, get used to it they will be the people that both me and you will be working with" I answered smugly, he grunted "Are Diddums, someone's just got their ear's in a bunch" I cooed.

"Cease the foolishness Kimberly" He shouted.

"My name is Kim" I answered harshly, "the name that is given to you is the name that you shall you use" he answered sternly. "So if you were name Cuddle Butt, is that what you'd have to live with for the rest of your live?" I asked.

He only nodded.

"So I could give you a name and you would have to reply to that?"

As if sensing the dread that would follow his answer, he hesitantly nodded.

A grin formed, and I could picture if this were to a cartoon my grin would crawl to the very other side of my face.

"All right, from now on you answer to the name: Cuddle Butt" I answered.

He groaned, "almighty sovereigns, I beg of you to forgive me" he asked the skies.

I just laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Jake-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Do you know what? I didn't say I wanted to be part of this bullshit; I had a life, a beautiful girl friend, and great friends. Then you suddenly come in and suddenly my life's gone shit from being a target of characters from a shity kids program!" I called. _

"_They are not friends, and the one you call girlfriend, do you have any idea that she picks on others because they are lower than them?" he asked. _

"_What?" I called in disbelieve_

"_Yes, she picks on younger children, insulting there clothes, transport, and baggage!" he snapped._

"_That's a lie; you don't know a thing about her!" I called back. "Don't I master, I follow her, is it wrong to find out who my master has choose to be his mate" he spoke. _

Gah, why doesn't that stupid flashback leave me alone. I need sleep, no I'll rephrase that I want sleep.

So what, Snowhundmon is a nosy little mutt! After I've done this he can do stuff his nose in a monkey's ass for all I could care! But there's a part my brain reminding me of what he said on May, and its not just telling me that I should just ignore him because he doesn't know a thing about her.

It's actually telling me to think about it.

So okay she dose talk about a lot of people, not in a very nice way. Its like the continuous weekly gossip of who's on May's what is hot and what is not. I could even remember one time when he friends were whispering about her, supposedly she broke up one of them their boyfriend because she thought that thy were getting more attention than.

Why was it my business anyway?

Its her problem right?

Gah, get out of my head!

But, I guess to some level. Snowhundmon was right. It wasn't really wrong for him to want to know more about his tamer's girlfriend, but the way to approached it wasn't right.

He could of just asked me...

Suddenly there was the sound of whimpering, dog whimpering.

Snowhundmon...

He was tossing and turning in his sleep, I got up and glanced at his whimpering form. Ha, karma or whatever Lilly called it was getting back at him for snooping in my life! Let him suffer in that nightmare for all I care...

Right.

He began clawing the floor as he slowly brought one closer to his face.

I just watched him, he deserved it!

What was I to do, I couldn't comfort anyone from nightmares. The only time I could remember having them is when after my parents died, everyone was too busy grieving to really care so I took care of myself really.

It was fine to me.

I glanced at Snowhundmon again, and for once I saw a large version of Kendo, my stuffed wolf from my childhood. I flinched suddenly and turned away.

But still heard the whimpering, I could remember when I played with Kendo. I would make him feel scared and I'll be the one to be there for him or cheer him up, then hug him and say how I wish that he was real.

And now he is and am not happy. Not one bit!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Lilly-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Forlornkitmon began to descend, great that meant she fooled them. And as I told her to, she flew to the tree as planed. "I don't know your up to cat, but it isn't going to work!" Barked Dorugamon.

Ginryuumon remained silent as he followed Dorugamon suit.

I could feel myself smirk, it might actually work!

Forlornkitmon circled the tree then flew above, both Dorugamon and Ginryuumon in hot pursuit. Suddenly Ddladymon's hammer came flying from the tree, starling both Ginryuumon and Dorugamon.

Dorugamon scoffed but didn't realize that the hammer wasn't supposed to hit at the first time and it wasn't just Ddladymon's hammer...

"Hey, Dog Face my hammer says hi!" Ddladymon called.

It was also Ddladymon herself.

With that she tightly gripped her hammer, roughly spun it and sent Dorugamon flying towards the ground. He rolled across the ground and lay motionless on the ground, "is he fished?" I asked no one particular, turning my attention away from he others.

He didn't move, but didn't turn into data either.

I rose an eyebrow, so what was he doing?

"Ddladymon, look behind you!" Forlornkitmon called, I turned my attention away from Dorugamon and turned to the others again. I stood there in shock as I noticed Ginryuumon had snuck behind Ddladymon.

She turned only to see the armored dragon readying an attack in his mouth, suddenly I found my voice and called for forlornkitmon to hurry before she got hit, her speed was lacking so it seemed as if she couldn't make it. I screamed for Ddladymon to move to she only fell into the tree to be Ginryuumon's next target.

Her hammer simply fell from her hands and landed on the ground with a loud bang.

"Forlornkitmon, get her!" I called frantically, but I could tell she wouldn't make it.

Ginryuumon fired the attack, and I simply dropped to the floor.

It was...

"Digital advanced, Devious Deed!"

Lia!

Suddenly, Ddladymon's hammer came rushing back to the tree, chopping a few heavy branches in the process, Ddladymon then jumped from the branches, her hammer now turned into an Axe which edges were dangerously sharp. Flipping her whole body, both her and the hammer spun in a deadly motion of a sharp edged disc.

The attack simply bounced off Ddladymon's form and Ginryuumon could only watch in horror as the disc came spinning at a dangerous speed at him.

We all stated in awe and said nothing, there was now a haunting silence and the only sound there was of Ddladymon's form slicing the air.

The slash echoed throughout the silence and we all watched as Ginryuumon was shattered into data and how he screamed out in pain. There was also the sound of data scattering behind me, I turned to see Dorugamon's data floating into he skies, but he was now facing me as his face disappeared into data, I could never forget the look of pure murder written in his eyes at me.

I gulped and stepped back in fear as the remainder of his body disappeared into the skies.

"Lilly" a weak voice asked, I turned only to see Lia barely managing to sit up properly, both a black card and her digivice in her lap. I ran to her and stood by her side, "where's Ddladymon?" She asked, I looked around to find her myself I soon found Purrmon and another form which I presumed to be Ddladymon.

It was a ball, no bigger than a football, one side of it seemed to black the other seemed to be white. It had two pigtails, one on each side of its head and had the opposite color of what side it was on, red eyes and small vampire fangs stuck out from it's mouth.

"Lilly" Purrmon called, as she happily bounced into my arms and snuggled me, I snuggled her back in return. "Hey fizz head" Ddladymon's in training form called as she bounced over to Lia. "Call me Darkdawnmon" the little in training Digimon called.

I was surprised when she let Lia cuddle her like I was doing to Purrmon, but then as I thought, she recoiled after a few seconds, swore, but smiled warmly at Lia.

Lia smiled faintly but collapsed soon after.

"Lia!" I called as I rushed by her side again. But Purrmon only nodded in my hands, "Lilly, Forlornkitmon says that Lia will just need some rest" she replied, "are you sure?" Asked just to be safe.

I felt her nod in my hands again.

"Leonessmon told Lilly, to trust her" she said.

"Sorry, I not very good at being a good tamer am I?" replied.

"Forlornkitmon and Leonessmon say, you are great just lack con-fid-ense" she said.

Oh great, I wonder what her ultimate form is going to be like?

"What dose Purrmon say?" I asked.

"Purrmon say, Purrmon is hungry" she grinned.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Parallel rose: Gah, it is finished! I simply love writing Leonessmon in general at times. Okay warn me of errors in the morning I want to sleep!

I can't bothered to do the descriptions of the new Digimon and attacks, the only thing am going to say right now that thanks to he new bond forming between Lia and Ddladymon she was able to use that attack and it takes a lot of energy out of her.

I'll put everything in before the start of the next chapter.

And with that...

Good night.


	9. Chapter 9

Parallel rose: Here we are next chapter, (groans) Just read and review.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x x-Lilly-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Leonessmon told Lilly, to trust her"_

I grumbled, sometimes I take things to seriously.

I just feel like am betraying her by not trusting her, I mean she knows I don't. I've been though so much with her. In fact, even if I denied her offer earlier, I doubt I could of acted as if nothing happened if she left after.

Though...

I doubt she would leave right away, she would stay a while longer and persist a weeks at least.

Which reminds me...

_So, there are allot of people who are kind in the world" I answered plainly, her smile didn't faultier. "But kindness give you strength" she replied, "So, wouldn't be better if you had someone who had strength already!?" I snapped._

_Her smile disappeared, and her expression seemed to turn to one of malice, that I'd only see when she fights. Rage saved for something or someone. She shook her head wildly, as if shaking a horrible memory, "Bad man, bad man!" She called rapidly, snarling as she continued. Her features became for feral, wild and it scared be, her eyes were more frightening. Glowing of the eyes of a blood thirsty hungry panther._

"_Leonessmon, are you okay?" I asked, as I hesitantly moved a hand out to approach her, it shook and I found myself surprised because of the fact I still was able to move my hand her. I was glad I did, for she hissed sharply at me and her eyes hardened._

_I stepped back frightened and with fear._

_With her eyes still glistening with anger she snarled at me: "Strength makes humans go bad, bad man had strength he went bad, he lost strength and turned good. He was kind and got strength again, he no longer used it in bad ways, like Leonessmon hope will happen to Lilly, Leonessmon hope to give someone power and hope for person not to use it in bad way!"_

"Purrmon, who was that evil man you were talking about before you digievoled?" I asked, noticing that Lia and Darkdawnmon were giving me strange looks. Purrmon blinked at me and then closed her eyes in thought.

"Purrmon no know who Lilly talk of" came her reply.

I rose an eyebrow. But the remembered that my partner had to special because it seemed to be schizophrenic.

I sighed, "never mind" I replied.

There was awkward silence after, I didn't know if it was from my question or the fact we were currently resting in a destroyed living room,which now had a decent chunk of its left wall destroyed.

Don't forget the fact, my sister and Lia's mother still haven't returned from shopping yet and lets not forget what there reaction would be when they see the house!

Forget the fact, I had a vision of the fact they were being trapped by Digimon...

I sunk my head further down onto the sofa's cushions, sighing as I did so. Things were just getting more out of hand by every moment.

The sudden appearance of my Digimon partner.

Fighting.

Knowing that am at least apart of saving not just my world but a world I never thought existed.

I just accepted this job, I know and am sure. That I am going to be pushed to the egde to where am going to go insane.

Argh!

Everything going to get complicated.

Am I really ready?

Am I...

_**Beep!**_

"Holy crap, their back!" Darkdawnmon called suddenly.

"Lia!" Came her mother's voice, which I could sense worry in. "Shit, what happened here!" Emily my sister called, as I heard the tip tap of high hills coming our way. I looked round, how in fucks name could I explain this!?

Breathe, Lilly breathe!

"Lilly, what are we going to!" Lia asked, I shrugged.

"How am I suppose to know?" I called back.

"We don't know shitty Milly, your **obviously **our leader!"

Great, her cursing still remains with her even after she de-digivolved, I would of tho--

Wait, that obviously wasn't sarcastic...

"You think am the lead-"

"I swear I heard some voices, one of them... it was Lia's" Came Lia mother again, the sounds of her high hills coming closer. I gulped, shit we. Were. Screwed!

I looked round, hoping desperately to find something that would help, Maybe we could throw something to distract them or maybe hide behind something and make-up an excuse.

Yeah right, like there would be a--

"What are you looking for a magic smokescreen ball!" Darkdawnmon shouted. "We haven't got much time, Shitty Milly!" she called.

"I..erm. Huh?" I stuttered. As I looked round, mind shaken from the sudden position. I could see a damaged TV, debris from the Digimons attacks, and the remains of many ornaments across the floor, but I could see nothing that could possible help us with our situation.

Shit, we real...ly are screwed!

"Lia!" Came, Emily's voice from beyond the damage walls, "Lilly is that you?" she called after.

I gulped, not daring to look from where her voice came.

"Don't you dare answer back shit heads!" Darkdawnmon snarled.

TV... no!

"Lia, say something!"

Broken objects... no!

"Lilly, Lilly are you alive?"

Small wooden chairs... no!

"Furry what are you doing!?"

What!?

I turned sharply to where Purrmon last remained, only to see her back as she bounced to Lia's mother, intent of doing something. Before I could even hope to stop her after I realised she suddenly bounced high enough to reach the woman's shoulder with her current speed. Wildly, her teeth brushed grazed her left shoulder, shredding her thin fabric top and leaving pencil thin like bleeding scratches to shine.

Lia, gasped calling for her to stop, but I just stood there in shock, she just attacked someone with no reason!

What was happening to her?

"Move it or lose it Shities!" Darkdawnmon suddenly commanded, "she's giving us a getaway!" The small in-training called. Lia bolted up the stairs, the sight of her mother getting hurt probably being a little overwhelming for her, but I hesitated.

Purrmon just attacked, without my consent.

"Come on!" Darkdawnmon's voice came. "She ain't gonna keep up all day!" She snapped.

I still stared. Slightly shocked about it all. I-

"_Leonessmon told Lilly, to trust her"_

I swallowed another swab of spit down my throat. Was I ever going to trust her, I was breaking the promise, was I ever actually going to keep it? I sighed, prior before sucking in my breath and simply hoping that I could at least try to do what I promised her not long ago.

Trusting her.

"Come on" I called gently to Darkdawnmon with a rough shake of my hand.

"Lets go"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Jake-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was morning and a Saturday. I was free off school, even with the fact I have a mountain of history homework basically waiting for Monday.

Oh well.

I mean, even though they know nothing and the fact am suppose to be saving people from these things, they can't exactly say. "Oh, you should be focusing on your school work, despite the fact you could be hunted by Digimon any second of your life."

Hmpf, yeah right!

I sighed as I rubbed my damp hair with a small towel and letting it absorb the hot water that dripped off my hair and unto my back, but then again I've always loved the feeling of warm water rolling down my back.

It calms me down at times.

I threw the towel down roughly, leaving the water drops to slide down my back and calm me.

Because I was anything, but happy.

Snowhundmon...

I clamped my eyes shut, and let my eyebrows narrow. Who on earth thought it would be smart to team us up? Whatever idiot thought it was a **wonderful **idea obliviously lacked a large amount of brain cells!

I sighed, mopping wasn't going to get me anywhere.

I grabbed a white shirt, that simply peeped from my draws, and pair of white jeans from the floor with some underwear slammed into pile from when I couldn't be arsed to organise it into my draws. Placing them on I walked down the stairs, my breakfast being any leftovers or whatever my eyes could see.

I slapped on a pair of slippers before entering the kitchen, my feet weren't keen on feeling the cold metal floor.

Lets see, the first thing I see.

Bread... with a note?

_Eat before sell by date, aka tomorrow! Love Aunty! _

Nice, that meant, she'd be out shopping. A good couple of hours before she comes back, I probably wasn't asleep that long.

Maybe, I could escape for a few hours of freedom...

Nah... can't be bothered!

I placed the remaining slices in the toaster, taking out a box of butter from the fridge, I then placed the empty bread bag in the bin.

It as only several minutes before the pieces of now toast came bouncing out of the toaster like springs and I placed them on a plate to butter them.

"I wonder where Snowhundmon is?" I suddenly mumbled to myself.

To my surprise he was by the back door staring outside one of the windows in the living room and seemed not to acknowledge my presence, which I didn't mind or care about.

I sat at the big sofa at the back, settling down with my toast and began to eat, making loud crunching noises in the process.

My eyes suddenly caught sight of the many pictures on the desk. Ones of me and Lilly, ones of me growing up with my aunty ad others with mum and dad. Not knowing why I walked up to them, picking up one of me, my mum and father at a trip to an amusement-park, nothing special it was hardly the drive and they were kiddie rides anyway.

But yet I was bursting with joy in that picture, my mouth opened so wide that my eyes were forced shut.

I couldn't do that now, I'd look stupid.

Not to mention I wouldn't look good with a face like that on a picture, besides May told me I look horrible when I smile like that and that's good enough for me.

Right?

I just stared at that picture, and started. Feeling jealous for that child beaming in that frame. I wanted to go back, this sudden thing of saving the world just is adding on to the list of things I take on as I grow.

I hate it.

And I won't accept it.

Not now not ever!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Kim-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I dramatically slammed the living room door open. Waking ArchDemimon from his sleep on the chair.

He gave me a glare in return.

"Kimberly, must you always do that?" He growled.

I fake gasped and dramatically pointed to him just to continue mocking him. "E gad, he growls. His royal highness growls" I called. His eyes narrowed at me which I smiled at but then scolded at his lack of humour.

"Spoil Sport" I muttered darkly as I walked into the cooker and fridge. Picking out pancake mix from the nearby cupboards and milk from the fridge.

The eggs was on the small desk that was near the cooker, as well as a pile of pots and pans.

I placed the mix into a box and threw a box of matches to ArchDemimon over my shoulder.

"You know the drill"

He said nothing but, I heard his footsteps coming towards me on the carpet. He knew the drill.

"Ah, stuff instructions!" I said as I snored at the long list of them on the back of the mix's box back.

"If there watery, I'll order take out."

ArchDemimon snorted, "take out of breakfast, not the healthiest Kimberly" he replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"The dear angel used sarcasm and how many times do I have to tell you my names Kim!" I snapped back.

"Name given to you is the name you-"

"Oh fuck you, and your holy self!" I snarled.

"You know fuck breakfast, am getting take out. Hide so when the delivery guy comes he doesn't notice you." I commanded.

"I don't need to hide, he can just mistake me as a stuffed animal" Came his stupid suggestion.

I snorted. "Are you mad, all of them know me. The day they see an innocent toy like you without a knife though it is the day... I dunno, when Macdonalds is claimed most healthy my some health and safety organisation, believe me. I know."

Though... that stabbed thing can be arranged...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Lilly-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It hurts Lilly!" Purrmon complained.

"Its going to hurt, Purrmon. Its disinfectant" I stated in a monotone voice.

She still hissed, as I stabbed the soaked cotton wool pad on her bleeding cut that remained over her left eyelid. I flinched as I remembered the sounds of a broom whacking something as we hid in the remains of Lia's house.

Knowing that was Purrmon getting hit, and I could do nothing about it, made me feel helpless.

I noticed that Purrmon had seen my now fallen face and I fake smiled at which she grinned at.

"Almost done" I whispered gently.

Purrmon moaned as I pulled out a strip of bandages from the small first aid case near my foot.

I looked for abandoned marks or cuts, when I found none I pulled the plastic side of the plaster off and firmly dabbed it on her remaining scar.

"There" I said, as I pulled my hand away from the bandaged forehead with glee.

"That should keep you, until your healed" I said.

Purrmon purred in irrational, the many bandages were probably giving her an awkward feeling as she moved.

"Well, its your fault. Stray. You shouldn't of attacked Fizz Head's mother like that, then she wouldn't of hit you with the broom!" Came Darkdawnmon's voice from Lia's lap.

I sighed, this was going to be hectic.

Hiding both Darkdawnmon and Purrmon from three times the amount of adults in the same house. It was hard enough before, with just Purrmon but now we have Darkdawnmon to the package seeing as Lia and her mother are going to remain here until further notice on there attacks.

I got up suddenly, I wanted to sleep.

"Where Lilly going?" Purrmon asked.

"Sleep" came my answer as I walked over to my bed.

I dropped on he mattress, and without a word I pulled the covers over me and pulled them over my head, like I used to when I young. Thinking it would protect me from the monsters in my cupboards and under my bed.

"Lilly?"Lia's gentle voice came.

"What!?" I asked from under the covers.

There was a pause after.

"Easy there, Shitty Milly. Fizz Head only asked!" Came Darkdawnmon's voice. Which annoyed me further, couldn't they just get out what they needed to say.

I pushed the covers over my head and stated at them.

"What!?" I ordered, "Are you just going to stare at me all day or actually tell me what your asking about!?" I snapped.

Lia sniffed, which I snorted at. Then tears slowly dripped from her eyes, which I paid to heed to and jumped off my bed. I picked up a jacket from the floor and stomped out of the room. Ignoring all there pleases of come back and Purrmon's call of: "Lilly come back!" from my bedroom.

Mum was asleep which I was sure was the only thing she could at a time like this. Leaving the world of the conscious I seemed the safest place, blissfully unaware of what was buzzing around you.

I wish I was like that.

Not in this state, jumping a the knowledge of why was I chosen?

I slapped my hands round my face as I closed the door, running down the steps in panic.

I don't get this!

Why fucking me!

I dashed down the streets, roads, and shop. Gritting my teeth as I did, pushing and shoving people out of my way, I just wanted space.

I didn't care who I pushed or shoved.

In fact I didn't even looked where I was going...

Until...

"Lilly!" I voice called sharply Suddenly, a hand gripped my shoulder, to where I was scared it would dig into my flesh, I froze and jumped suddenly as another hand quickly and suddenly wrapped itself around my waist like a snake's moment. And shivered at the brief feeling of their owners skin brushing the bare skin of my side from my top being lifted at the tight grip.

And before I knew it, I was slammed against a thick window with the murderous eyes of Jake boring into mine.

His hand slipped from my waist and his death grip on my shoulder shot lose and I flinched slightly as I realised the small sting they realised. Then they held my both of my arms still against the windows.

He's a lot stronger than I knew I noticed.

His forehead pressed to mine, hot breath brushed my nostrils.

"Do you fucking realise, you could of got ran over!" He thundered.

I let out a shaky and heavy breath.

"Well!?"

I heard mumbling circle us. I remembered we were still in public, oh great I could tell this would not end up with good results.

I looked down, then avoided eye contact with anyone.

"I didn't notice, I just needed to clear head" I muttered weakly.

Here came a shout, I could tell he would say something. I could still tell from when Jake got angry it was rare he let things down easily, I could remember he was even like that too May at times. Well he used to, he seemed to have a soft spot to her especially since their boyfriend and girlfriend.

Though at times it seems like she has him wrapped around her finger.

"What are you waiting for!?" He snapped suddenly.

I swallowed.

Hesitantly I turned to him to see that It wasn't me he was talking to but the people that had crowded round us.

"Its sick, in this world someone can be kidnapped in plain sight and no one would even give a second glance, but if something like this comes up its becomes interesting to look at, don't ya think!?" He called.

There were some mutters of protest even as some people walked on.

"Well what ya waiting for?"

The rest hesitantly left.

His remaining hand that still remained by my side moved down to my hand.

"Come on, my house isn't far from here".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Parallel rose: Oh fuck, I really hoped I wrote that last bit well and didn't make it seem more sexual that I hopped, in fact it wasn't even supposed to be sexual one bit.

Special thanks to an anonymous review I got a while back, I really would like to meet that person, at least to thank them a great deal. That really lifted my spirits.

Happy new year everyone.

I know one day late, oh well the thought counts.

Note me on any mistakes you see.

Bye, bye!


End file.
